


SouAi 30 day NSFW challenge

by Masrrkan



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sousuke's huge dong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masrrkan/pseuds/Masrrkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to do a 30 day otp challenge! Though, I'm bad with deadlines, so I'll update them as I write, not once a day. Rating will change depending. Most chapters will be short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer in the world, but hey, I'm still allowed to write for my otp. Hope you like it and that it isn't as awful as I think it is ;A;

The last few nights have been unbearably hot for Sousuke and Ai. They've pushed off all their blankets from the bed, but that hardly did enough to cool them down. They faced a fan or two towards their bed and turned on the air conditioning, but somehow they still managed to be sweaty and sticky and gross.

One of those nights, where they both spent hours trying to cool off, Ai decided that he's had enough with his pajamas. He stripped down until he was ass naked, and then crawled into their blanketless bed.

"Ai, do you want a popsicle?" Sousuke asked from the other room, but Ai could hear his heavy steps making their way to the bedroom. "I just got a new-" he stopped and looked at Ai.

"Hmm? A new what?" Ai asked, stretching his arms out as he got comfortable on the bed, significantly more cool now that he's naked.

"A new box. Ai, why are you naked? It's too hot for sex tonight." Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck, and Ai took note of the little bit of sweat on his cutoff shirt.

"I'm naked because I'm cooling down." The smaller boy smiled, turning the lamp to their bedside table on. "You should try it. I'm really comfy."

"Maybe in a bit. So, want that popsicle?"

"Yes!"

After walking away, Sousuke came back a few minutes later, completely naked with two unwrapped popsicles in either hand. "I got you cherry, since there weren't any strawberries in the box."

Ai let out a short whistle at the sight of his naked lover, giggling as he was handed the frozen snack. "Thank you, Sousuke!"

Sousuke climbed over Ai to get onto the bed as well, and the smaller of the two just couldn't help but stare at his member, still so big even though it's soft.

"See something you like?" Sousuke asked with a laugh, opening his wrapper before draping an arm over Ai's shoulders, pulling him close.

"I see the love of my life, so yes, I do!" Ai grinned and happily scooted closer to Sousuke's side, not caring about the body heat he's giving off. He licks up the side of his popsicle, humming as he rolls his tongue around the top.

"You're cute." Sousuke leaned over to kiss Ai's forehead. He then took a moment to watch Ai lick the popsicle, and frowned. "You look like you're giving it a beej."

"Pfft, a beej?" Ai laughed and turned a little so he was facing Sousuke a bit more. "Sorry, I guess I'm just used to licking things a certain way by now."

Sousuke shrugged. "Not my fault." He laughed when Ai slapped the muscles of his abdomen playfully. "Okay, let's watch a movie before bed."

Ai grabbed the remote from the nightstand and handed it to Sousuke, who turned on the tv and switched through the channels while sucking on his melting orange popsicle.

"Now you look like your the one giving the beej." Ai giggled under his breath.

"Shut up." Sousuke chuckled. "Okay, how about this one?"

"Looks good!" Ai chimed happily as he swung a leg over both of Sousuke's, humming happily as a strong arm pulled him closer to his lover.


	2. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this started nsfw and ended...not... Nsfw? Idk. I have a feeling most of these won't be super nsfw and instead be me not understanding how to write

Bursting into the bedroom, Sousuke made quick work of his clothes while frantically kissing the smaller boy, who had legs around his hips and arms around his neck, only pulling away to remove his shirt.

Ai moaned excitedly when Sousuke threw him onto the bed, watching the larger, more intimidating man crawl over his small form. Strong hands tugged off his clothes, and then Ai felt the familiar press of his lips again.

It was sweet and warm, tongues grazing each other's lips before finally meeting to slide together. Ai had moaned when Sousuke gripped his thighs, moving those thin legs apart to settle between them as he continued to ravage Ai's mouth.

It's been weeks since they last got a day to spend with one another, and neither could remember the last time they fucked. Tonight, Sousuke would make sure to give his lover what he wanted, what he needed.

However, neither could seem to pull away from the others lips. They licked, bit, and breathed softly against the now kiss-bruised flesh of the others lips, and Sousuke couldn't help but groan at the way Ai bit and pulled on his bottom lip.

"I love kissing you, so much." Sousuke smiled, pecking Ai's lips. He doesn't need to rush, today is their day off, after all.

A smile pulled at Ai's mouth, giggling as he felt Sousuke kiss over his cheeks and nose and forehead, before moving down to his jaw and neck. "I love you, so much." He wrapped his arms around strong shoulders again, relaxing under the kisses Sousuke is so sweetly showering him with.

"Are we using a condom today?" Sousuke asked, stopping at Ai's beautifully pronounced collarbone.

A soft hum rose from Ai before he shook his head. "No, because I wanna feel you." He grinned at Sousuke's blush, pulling him up to kiss that stupid, beautiful face of his.

As Sousuke and Ai resumed their kissing, a familiar tune began to play. Both men groaned in annoyance, and Ai reached over to the nightstand to look at his caller id.

"It's work." Ai said, a little sadly.

"No."

"Sousuke!"

"You get your first day off in how long? And their calling you? Just ignore it, you need a break." Sousuke huffed, watching Ai press the phone to an ear.

"Hello? Yes. Okay." Ai sighed, his eyebrows knitting a bit. "Okay. I'll be there soon. Bye." He pressed the end call button, and set the phone back down on the nightstand.

"You're going in?" Sousuke shook his head and sat up.

"One of my coworkers got a bad burn and had to go to the hospital, so I have to." Ai sighed and sat up as well, staring at Sousuke as he looked away. "Why are you so mad about this?"

Ai's lip twitched at the way Sousuke scoffed. "You hardly ever have days off, Ai. We haven't spent a whole day together in like, what, two weeks? We haven't even done this," he gestures to Ai and then to himself, "in a long-ass time."

"So, you're mad because you're not getting any, is that what you're saying?" Ai crossed his arms, looking slightly offended and even more angry.

"No, Ai." Sousuke ran his hands through his hair. "I'm saying you need to relax! You work too hard, you always have." He sighed and gently ran both hands up Ai's thin, pale arms, rubbing his thumbs against the skin lovingly. "I'm just worried that it's going to start affecting your health."

At that, Ai lowered his gaze to his own hands. "Ah, I'm sorry... But, you know how understaffed it is there, they really need me to come in, so..." He scrunched up his face a bit and then shook his head.

"It's fine, I mean, I don't exactly want you to go in but... just don't overdo it, okay?" Sousuke pressed his lips to Ai's again, waiting for him gently press his back before pulling away. "Go get ready, I'll drive you."

"Mmh, okay. Thanks, Sousuke." Ai smiled and hugged his boyfriend tightly, kissing his cheek before he moved to get out of bed.

Sousuke smiled and watched as Ai disappeared into the bathroom before falling onto his back, waiting for Ai to finish getting himself ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I can call these more future fic, right? Since they're not in high school anymore. Well, I guess I should say that I imagine Ai working in a bakery, and Sousuke works for his father's business in the more future based chapters


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this makes up for the lack of sex in the last two chapters. This was kind of relaxing to write, actually!

A soft knock on Ai's door made him perk up, glancing over before sliding out of his bunk. It must be Sousuke, was his first thought. They planned to spend the night in his room since Momo was out with some friends for the weekend.

Another knock sounded as Ai made his way to the door, giggling as he opened it to see that, yes, it was Sousuke. A smile lit up bother their faces, and Sousuke leaned down to kiss Ai sweetly.

"I brought a few movies and my laptop to watch them on." Sousuke held up his laptop bag and stepped inside, sitting on Ai's bed to pull everything out. "Oh, I got some snacks too."

Ai closed the door and joined Sousuke on the bed, leaning against his good shoulder. "Mmh, thank you! What kinds did you bring over?" He asked watching the taller man as he turned on the laptop before plugging in the charger.

"I got those gummy fish you like, some m&ms, and a bag of chips. Those are in the other bag." He pointed to the one sitting on the floor, most likely containing his pillow and a blanket.

Ai nodded and reached down to open it, pulling out what he's come to know as Sousuke's favorite blanket, the one he never fails to bring over when they spend a night together, saying that he feels more comfortable having it with him. He always thought that was cute.

As Sousuke fiddled around with his computer, Ai got to work on making their little fort. He set up all the pillows on top of the comforter, against the headboard and wall, then placed the blankets around them. Ai made sure to place Sousuke's pillow in the same place he always preferred to sleep, along with his blanket.

Sousuke turned with a smile, noticing how Ai remembered small details about himself. It warmed his heart a little, knowing that his boyfriend really paid attention to him.

Shortly after making the bed, Ai hopped out to grab the thinner blankets from under his bunk, the ones he doesn't make any use of until it's winter time, when he piles as many blankets as possible on top of him. He grabbed a few thumbtacks as well, using them to hold the corners of the blankets up onto the bottom of the top bunk so as to make a little doorway to his and Sousuke's pillow nest.

"Ai, it's dark in here." Sousuke called, peeking his head out between two sheets. "It's scary."

Ai laughed at that, kissing Sousuke's nose and watching as a big grin pulls on his lips. "I'll turn on the fairy lights, then." He poked a tanned cheek before walking to the other side of the bunk to plug in the cord to the lights.

Before joining Sousuke inside the bed once again, Ai shut off the light to the room, making it completely dark save for the drowned out glow of Christmas lights behind blanket walls.

"Ai, I got the movie working." Sousuke says, already leaned back in his favorite spot near the edge of the bed, watching as his small, silvery haired boyfriend crawled over him to nestle into the corner of the bed and wall.

"Which one are we watching first?" Ai asked, nuzzling himself into the body pillows and blankets, allowing Sousuke to drape an arm around him and cover him with the fluffy blanket he brought along.

"I put in Howl's Moving Castle." Sousuke smiled and reached over to grab the snacks he brought, as well as two bottles of soda. "I know how much you like it, so I picked it up when I was out the other day."

"You're the best, Sousuke." Ai gave a quick peck to his lips before taking the offered snack foods and drink.

Together, they sat and watched the movie, chatting about one thing or another here and there. A little past the midpoint of the movie, they both had set aside their half empty bottles of soda and snacks to the floor outside the blanket walls, and were giving each other gentle, loving kisses.

Sousuke was always careful when making a move on Ai. He never wanted to seem too forceful, so he'd begin with a nuzzle of his nose into Ai's hair, kissing his temple before moving to a plush cheek. At that point, Ai would have already been showing signs of wanting to continue. He'd lean into the kisses and link their fingers together before turning to meet the older boy for the next kiss he planned on giving.

Tonight, however, Sousuke allowed himself to be a little more reckless. As they kissed, Sousuke moved a hand onto Ai's thigh, gently drawing circles with the tips of his fingers to give his smaller boyfriend time to push him away. When he didn't, Sousuke continued, slowly dragging his hand up to squeeze lovingly at Ai's inner thigh, his hand mere centimeters away from his crotch.

"Sousuke...?" Ai looked at the darker haired man, batting thick eyelashes and pursing his lips a bit. He looked like an angel, with the lights in the bed shining on his skin.

"Hmm?" He kept his hand where is was, still drawing little circles with his thumb. "What's up?"

He waited patiently for Ai to speak, his soft voice getting lost in nervous stutters as he blushed. "D-Do you wanna... Maybe..." The last part was too quiet for Sousuke to catch, even while sitting so close to the boy.

"Wanna what?" Sousuke blinked, genuinely curious to know. He took a moment to think while waiting for Ai to answer him yet again, he himself also developing a slight blush.

Finally, Ai swallowed hard and looked up to his teammate and boyfriend, opening his mouth to speak before he had the chance to reconsider. "D-do you want to have sex?"

Sousuke blinked. Blinked again. He felt like all the air was just knocked right out of his lungs. Sex? With Ai? Shit, this is what he's been wanting to ask for weeks now, but was too afraid to. All he wanted was to be a little touchy-feely, but now that this finally came up, how could he say no?

So he nodded, smiling a bit. "I'd like that. Do you wanna do it too, or...?" He asked, double checking to make sure he doesn't allow Ai to force himself to do it just because he wants to.

Another short bout of silence, and Ai is nodding. "I think so, yeah. I mean, um... I'm a virgin, so I don't know how to..."

"Don't worry, I don't know either." Sousuke says, laughing it off to help ease Ai's very visible worry.

"R-really? But, you're so..." Ai made some hand gestures that got Sousuke raising an eyebrow.

"I'm so...?" Sousuke urged, now curious to know this as well.

"Sexy!" Ai sputtered out, a dark flush coming up on his entire face.

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Of c-course! Who wouldn't?" Ai pouted, looking away in embarrassment.

Sousuke's laugh and a gentle kiss to his neck has Ai calming down, taking a deep breath as he feels Sousuke move between his legs.

"Well, if we're gonna do it, then I have to get naked. You too, Ai." Sousuke hummed, already in the process of ridding himself of his clothes.

Ai glanced up and watched for a moment before quickly and shakily removing his clothes as well, dropping them off on the floor.

As soon as they were both completely naked and staring at each other, neither knew what move to make next.

"Sh-should I..." Sousuke moved a bit down, trailing his hands on the insides of Ai's spread legs. As soon as he laid eyes on a perfectly pink little hole, he felt his entire body heat up and flush.

"Sousuke...? M-maybe you should, um..." Ai, also at a loss, watched Sousuke as he fumbled with his hands. "D-don't guys need to be stretched out, like, down...there?"

Suddenly, Sousuke was feeling very lightheaded. He nodded up at Ai before he trailed a hand up to his asshole, prodding at it experimentally. "I should have known you'd be cute everywhere..." He pouted a little and attempted to push his finger inside, meeting great resistance.

A yelp of pain and a kick to Sousuke's good arm had him sitting up and looking at Ai worriedly, kissing his cheeks and hugging him.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Ai!" Sousuke pulled away and rubbed his face, watching as Ai's pain-reddened face became more relaxed, both taking another deep breath.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Sousuke smiled, which slowly faded when Ai gave him an unsure glance. "No, really, I promise it's a good idea. Do you have any lotion?"

At the question, Ai hummed in thought. "I have some sitting on my desk, by the lamp." He stuck his hand out of the blanket wall and pointed to his messy desk.

Sousuke nodded and impatiently got up to grab the bottle before jumped back into bed, nearly knocking down his laptop with the movie still playing. "Okay, so..."

"What're you doing?" Ai asked, watching as Sousuke's eyes flicked around the container.

"It says 'for external use only'. I think that means we shouldn't put this in your butt." Sousuke said seriously, looking up at Ai. "I'm out of ideas, because I don't think you have lube either."

Ai shook his head. "I've never touched my butt before, so I've only ever used that on my, y'know." He blushed.

Silence fell upon them yet again, the only background noise being the movie. Sousuke set the lotion aside and scratched at the back of his head, sighing defeatedly.

"Ai-" Sousuke looked up and stopped speaking when he saw that Ai was tapping at his phone, and he sighed again.

"This guy in fingering someone with only spit on his fingers." Ai chimed up, catching Sousuke off guard a little. "It doesn't look that comfortable, but it's working."

Sousuke shook his head. "Why don't we wait until some other time, Ai? I can buy lube and condoms and actually be prepared." He blinked when Ai glared at him over his phone.

"No, I wanna try this." Ai said, a very determined expression on his face. "Give me your hand." He reached out, dropping his phone to the side.

"It's not my fault if it hurts, then." Sousuke said, allowing Ai to take his hand and put a finger inside his mouth to suck and lick.

While watching his boyfriend suck on his finger, Sousuke began to feel a little... Hot. In a different way than knowing that he's blushing. His eyes flicked down and he noticed himself becoming hard, and he groaned.

"Okay, try this." Ai licked his lips after pulling away from Sousuke's hand. He waited, watching Sousuke nervously bring it back to his asshole.

He prodded at it, poking and slowly managed to get his finger in. Sousuke paid close attention to Ai, halting his actions as he felt the small body tense up.

"Too much?" He asked, and when Ai shook his head and pulled on his arm, Sousuke continued, stopping only when his finger was inside to the last knuckle.

At this point Ai was panting, his hips twitching at the foreign sensation inside him. "Feels weird..." He mumbled, absentmindedly running his hands over his own body.

"Want me to take it out, Ai?" Sousuke asked, an extremely serious expression painting his features.

"No, I want you to move it." Ai bit his lip and he pinched his nipples, squeezing them gently and rolling the nubs between his fingers.

Sousuke watched, licking his lips and feeling himself become harder. He nodded his head though, and moved his finger at Ai's request.

It was a process. Ai would jump, yelp, or tense and Sousuke would stop before being told to continue. However, eventually there was less resistance and Ai wasn't tensing so hard around his finger. Sousuke got a little brave as well, and attempted to put in a dry second finger, which, though it hurt, did end up going in.

Both boys were fully erect at this point, Sousuke resisting the urge to whack it and cum on Ai in favor of making the smaller feel good. So, with his free hand, he played with Ai's cock and balls, listening to his mewl-like whines while still fingering him loose.

"S-Sousuke, I think... You can put it in now, I think." Ai whined a little as he continued to play with his nipples, much to Sousuke's enjoyment.

"Are you sure? It's only been like... Ten minutes at most, I think. Maybe fifteen." Sousuke tried to spread his fingers apart, enjoying the way Ai cried out in newfound pleasure.

"Ah, y-yeah... Then, a little longer shouldn't hurt." Ai smiled at his boyfriend, his hips jerking up suddenly when his fingers pushed back inside. "A-ahh??" He moaned loudly, slapping both hands on his mouth.

Sousuke sat there in shock and surprise, pushing his fingers up again, getting that same reaction a second time. "I think... I found your prostate?" His tone was more a question than anything, but he did it again and again, loving the way Ai's voice cracked and his eyes rolled back while his hips began moving to feel it again.

"S-so...good..." Ai tangled his hands into the comforter under him, slowly becoming more in control of his volume. His moans returned to being their cute mewls and gasps, with the occasional squeak.

Sousuke did another experimental scissoring with his fingers, noting the way Ai was looser and how his fingers spread apart more than a moment ago. "I think now I can put it in."

"Ah, okay." Ai panted, whining at the loss of fingers inside him and the touch of Sousuke's strong hand on his cock. "J-just be gentle."

"You know I'll stop the moment you look even a little in pain, Ai. I'll be very gentle." Sousuke smiled reassuringly, slowly lining up his cock to Ai's hole.

Slowly and carefully, he pushed inside. The head struggled a bit, but found it's way inside quickly. The ring of muscle hooked so tightly around the tip made Sousuke moan, his head tilting to the side as he watched the way it tensed around him. "Ai..."

"K-Keep going, Sousuke..." Ai whined, tears pricking at his eyes at the larger intrusion.

"No, you need to... Adjust, and I," Sousuke panted, "I need you to relax a bit more, or it'll hurt."

Ai bit his lip and nodded, taking a few deep breaths before relaxing back against the pillows to let himself get used to the feeling inside him. "I think that I'm good now." He said after another minute or two.

Sousuke then nodded, hissing as he began to push more inside. The head was easier to get inside because of the slickness of his precum, but the rest of his shaft was having a much harder time. He struggled to get more inside, very slowly inserting each inch of his lengthy girth.

Though the mewls and moans of Ai made him somewhat impatient, Sousuke kept himself moving slow so Ai had time to adjust to his size. He wasn't exactly average, and they both knew this wasn't going to be easy, especially without proper lubrication.

A good amount of time past before Sousuke had his cock fully seated inside the much smaller boy, both sweating heavily and panting close to each other's mouths.

Ai was first to place an open mouthed kiss onto Sousuke's lips, moaning at the feeling of being so full of his boyfriend, so sore and sweaty and absolutely content with it all.

"I love you." Sousuke panted after the kiss, his strong arms pulling Ai close as they wrapped around his thin waist.

Ai smiled widely, nuzzling his nose against Sousuke's as he attempted to move his too-sore hips, which pulled a whine-like moan from the man above him.

"I want you to move, Sousuke." Ai kissed the man, moving his hips again in an attempt to pull another sound from him.

Sousuke nodded and slowly pulled himself out about an inch before pushing back in. He did it slow enough that Ai hardly even felt it. After a few more slow thrusts, Sousuke started pulling out further, thrusting back in a little faster, until he had set a nice pace for the two of them.

Ai was clawing at Sousuke's back, his face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he moaned softly. The feeling of Sousuke moving in and out of him was too much, and he knew he was feeling his orgasm coming on quickly.

"F-find that spot again, Sousuke...!" Ai whined, almost a beg as he stared up into those beautiful teal eyes. He slowly started rocking his own hips, meeting Sousuke's thrusts halfway.

A moan tore itself from the larger man as he adjusted his thrusts to Ai's, trying his hardest to find that sensitive spot again so he can watch Ai reel back in pleasure and broken moans.

Sousuke pulled out about halfway before he thrust back inside, a bit rougher than before, and he heard Ai all but scream his name in orgasm, his back arching up and off of Sousuke's arms that were around him.

Ai was cumming, painting both him and Sousuke's abdomens with a few strings of warm cum. He panted, his entire body shaking and wracking with post-orgasmic overstimulation.

"A-Ai...!" Sousuke panted as well, stopping his movement deep inside Ai, only moving again once he's locked eyes with his boyfriend. They didn't take their eyes off of each other, even when Sousuke was cumming inside the smaller boy, purring his name out in a pleasurable bliss.

They lay in a tangled mess, only listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats. Sousuke, soft inside Ai, moved to pull out with a strangled groan. He then rolled onto his side to pull Ai in close to his body.

"We missed the movie." Ai giggled, breaking the silence as the credits began to roll. "It was worth it, though."

"Yeah, it was." Sousuke smiled, meeting Ai's glance. "I love you, so much." He whispered dearly.

"I love you too, Sousuke." Ai leaned in to place a kiss on his lips before curling up into his arms. "But, next time, let's get some actual lube."

"Good idea." They both laughed softly, Sousuke pulling his blanket up over them. As the credits to the movie ended, he sat up to close his laptop before laying back down besides a now sleeping Ai.

Sleep came quickly for him as well, with his small boyfriend wrapped up in his arms and his silvery hair brushing against a tanned cheek, he breathed in deep and let his eyes fall closed, thinking of just how much he loves his Ai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like imagining that Sousuke and Ai cuddle a lot and watch movies every weekend! Ai loves cozy blanket forts and fairy lights (´ω｀*) anyway, this was pretty relaxing to write. Awkward first times are always adorable to me. I hope you liked it!


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but I blame it on how Sousuke isn't present.

Ai stepped inside his tiny apartment with a sigh, looking around only to see that no one else was there. Oh, how he wished that Sousuke would come home sooner.

He made his way to the kitchen and set his bag down on the table. Slowly, Ai grabbed himself a water bottle from the refrigerator and sipped at it while standing in the same spot. After a few minutes, Ai sighed to himself.

He padded his way to the bedroom and yanked open the closet door. He shouldn't feel down that Sousuke's away on a business trip, he has the place to himself and enough toys to play with every day to make up for the lack of sex.

So, deciding to make use of his newest, unopened toy, Ai pulled it out of his "fun box" (as Sousuke called it) and quickly unpackaged it. The dildo was long and thick, about the size of Sousuke's, maybe a bit smaller.

After some examination, he decided to finally get down to business. Ai set his new toy down on the bed before stripping naked and pulling out the lube. The small boy poured a generous amount onto the dildo and massaged it over the entire length, treating it as if it were Sousuke's.

Ai leaned back against the headboard to insert a finger, then two, then three, inside himself. He then pulled them out and placed the cock at his hole, pushing it inside himself with a soft moan.

Ai managed to slip it all in with ease, shuddering as he thought of Sousuke while beginning to fuck himself on the toy.

"Ooh~ Sousuke~" Ai whined desperately as he fucked himself, wishing his lover was here.

Ai decided that using his hands was too much work, so he sat up and gripped the base before roughly riding the cock, groaning and whining as he fucked himself deeper.

He moaned loudly, not caring what his neighbors would think when they heard him yelling out profanities and the name of his boyfriend. It felt good, but not good enough for his liking. Ai lifted off of the toy with slightly shaky legs, walking to the closet again to pull out a little bullet vibrator. He smiled as he walked back to the bed, lubed it up, and fingered it inside only to follow it up with the large dildo. He bottomed it out, leaving only the flared base showing before he turned on the vibration to the bullet.

Now this, Ai thought, was a good idea. The vibrations were close to his prostate, stimulating him wonderfully while he reveled in the feeling of being filled with a huge cock. Preferring to leave it be and let the vibrations work it's magic, Ai began to stroke his small cock, head flushed an adorable pink.

He squeezed and stroked himself with one hand and pinched and played with a nipple using the other. He rolled his hips to feel the vibrations more, and press the bottom of the cock up without anymore actually going inside.

"Sousuke~" Ai moaned, lolling out his tongue and fucking his own hand while imagining his lover. It was so good, so hot, and soon he was spilling onto his own hand and chest. The vibration kept him over stimulated, and Ai loved it. He stroked his tiny cock back to hardness and turned the setting to the bullet onto it's highest.

His moans only got louder, needier, and soon he was back to fucking his sex-loosened hole with that dildo again. Every thrust had the bullet moving and pressing inside him, pressing into his prostate, making Ai's jaw slack and his eyes roll back as he yelled for Sousuke, Sousuke, Sousuke!

He was cumming again, hissing as he rode his orgasm out with the bullet and dildo before collapsing back in an over stimulated mess.

After a few more minutes, he would get back up and do it all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Ai being able to take unreasonably huge dicks (like Sousuke's) so just imagine that dildo being unnecessarily big


	5. Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of the blanket fort from the third chapter! Takes place in that same timeline, probably a few months later.

"You sure about this, Ai?" Sousuke asked, craning his head up from his pillow to watch Ai unbuckle his belt.

"Of course I'm sure!" Ai looked at him with a pout. "It's not the first time I've done this." He grumbled a bit as he pulled down the zipper and unbuttoned his boyfriend's jeans before slowly pulling them down his legs.

Sousuke rolled his eyes and chuckled. "But we also haven't done it a lot. I'm just making sure that you're positive." He reached out and gently brushed his hand over Ai's cheek, smiling at the way he leaned into his palm.

"Thank you, Sousuke." Ai placed a kiss onto his palm before going back to removing his pants. "After this we should watch a movie!"

"Sounds good to me." The older of the two shrugged and kicked his pants outside the bunk and to the floor, being careful not to ruin the blanket fort that Ai always worked so hard to make. Sousuke removed his shirt with a hum, also tossing that to the floor.

Ai ran his small hands up Sousuke swimming-strengthened legs, humming happily when Sousuke made a satisfied grunt of approval. He massaged the muscles there for a bit, feeling Sousuke relax a bit under his hands.

"I always get hard when you massage me even a little bit." Sousuke laughed a bit and moved a hand down to palm at his slowly growing erection over his boxers. "Your hands are just really nice."

Ai smiled wide and ran his hands up to meet Sousuke's, pushing away before working his boxers down his strong legs. "Ah, you really are hard." Ai blinked his pretty blue eyes while he took the half-hard length into both hands, guiding it to his lips to kiss up the sides.

Sousuke bit his lip and watched as Ai kissed and licked his cock to hardness, letting out a moan as a hot tongue reached down to his balls to play with. "Oh, yeah..." He breathed heavily now, groaning as Ai licked up from balls to head.

"Tastes good..." Ai mumbled, a deep blush growing on his cheeks. He licked over the tip of Sousuke's cock, flicking his tongue around the slit before wrapping his soft lips around the head entirely.

The smaller boy shuddered when Sousuke moaned, sucking a little harder before taking a bit more past the tip in his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, glancing up to his dark haired boyfriend to watch his expression.

Sousuke was laying back and panting, eyes shut while he enjoyed the feel of Ai around him. The little bit of accidental teeth didn't bother him, if anything he could say he actually kind of liked it, so when he felt the gentle graze of it on his sensitive flesh while Ai sucked in more of him, he couldn't help but lift his hips up into it.

Ai praised himself mentally before he pulled up completely to stroke the now wet, hard member. "Sousuke, I want you to cum in my mouth this time." He said as he watched his hands stroke his boyfriend's cock.

"Why? It's messy and I don't think it'll taste good." Sousuke panted out his answer, growling a bit at the lack of heat around him.

"I think everything about you is good, so I don't care if it's messy or tastes gross." Ai said in a singsong voice before taking Sousuke back into his mouth, slowly working his way down the shaft to get where he was previously.

Sousuke's hips twitched up and he whined quietly. "Stop that, you're too cute." He ruffled Ai's hair, and smiled warmly when a smaller hand moved to tangle their fingers together.

The two stayed quiet for a bit, save for the sucking sounds and the occasional gasp or moan. Sousuke could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm, and squeezed Ai's hand a bit to get his attention before speaking up.

"Babe, I'm... Gonna cum, really soon." He panted, voice slurring a little from the pleasure he's receiving.

Ai looked up and pulled himself to the tip slowly, lapping at the slit with a hum acknowledgment. He continued like that for another few minutes before Sousuke reached his climax, spilling his cum over Ai's tongue.

The smaller boy swallowed it with ease, seemingly ignoring the taste of it. Ai sat back and smiled at his dark haired boyfriend, using his hand to wipe off some spit on his chin.

"You did that a little too easily." Sousuke blinked, pulling Ai to lay on top of him. "It was really good, though. Felt amazing." He hugged his smaller boyfriend, nuzzling his face into his hair.

Ai kissed Sousuke, laughing the way the turned away with a "blech!" when he tasted himself, but then rolled if to his designated side of the bed. "Movie time! I wanna watch Ponyo."

"Ponyo? Okay." Sousuke sat up and left the bed through the blanket walls Ai set up earlier, coming back in with his pajama pants and laptop. "I don't actually own that one, so I'll have to stream it or something."

"Ah, then we can watch one that you have!" Ai said quickly, shaking his hands. "I really only wanted to watch it for one reason anyway."

Sousuke turned with a cocked eyebrow. "What reason is that?" He asked, reaching out to his bag on the floor to grab the movies he brought along.

"Because I just wanted to say Ai loves Sousuke whenever Ponyo says it!" Ai giggled a bit in embarrassment, rolling onto his stomach to avoid showing his red face.

"That's... Really cute. Stop it." Sousuke's face flushed as well and tapped away at his laptop. "Okay, it's up."

Ai looked over and blinked. "You looked up Ponyo anyway?"

"I want to hear you say you love me several times throughout this movie." Sousuke frowns and leans back after starting the movie.

"You're a nerd." Ai laughed and yelped when he felt a poke to his side, followed by several more.

"But, I'm your nerd, so it's okay." Sousuke kissed Ai's neck before curling up behind him, spooning the smaller of the two. "I love you, Ai." He said happily.

"I love you more, Sousuke!" Ai chimed up and grinned at his taller boyfriend, sighing contentedly when his strings tug Ai's small body just a little closer.

"No way, I love you more." Sousuke purred out sleepily as the movie started, closing his eyes a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully, I don't know how many times Ponyo says she loves Sousuke in that movie. I've only seen it once lol


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another super short one about Sousuke lusting after Ai lmao

Sousuke let out a sigh as he stepped into the locker room after practice, watching as everyone dried off, changed, and left. He glanced to the showers, decided whether or not to wash off all the chlorine he was just splashing around in.

In the showers, he saw a few of his teammates, and then he saw Ai. Small, soft, innocent Ai. Sousuke clenched his jaw as his eyes wandered down the slender back before finally resting upon his rounded hips and ass. He cursed under his breath over it, and almost moaned audibly when one of Ai's soapy hands ran up the backs of his thighs and under the cheeks of his ass and up, letting the squishy mounds of flesh drop and bounce delightfully.

That was about all he could take at that point. Sousuke quickly got up and moved to an open changing stall, forcibly closing the curtains before slapping his bare back against the cool tile wall. He bit his lip and palmed himself over his swimming uniform, rocking his hips up into his hand and forcing himself to stay quiet.

It wasn't long before he was spilling into the fabric, swallowing his gasp and panting hard before making quick work of stripping and toweling down his cum from both himself and the pants.

He stepped back out, fully clothed, after a few short minutes. He avoided eye contact with Ai, Rin, and anyone else who looked his way. He felt ashamed and embarrassed for jerking it in the locker room, and over a fellow teammate.

He kept to himself the rest of the night as well, choosing to read a book to help keep his mind off of Ai and his beautiful, soft, and squishy ass and thigh. Needless to say, the book didn't help that well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this would be first in the timeline of all these chapters, since it was kind of a one-sided jerking for Samezuka's resident bara ;)


	7. Half Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS... SO DIRTY....

Sousuke awoke early in the morning to the wonderful smell of brewing coffee, and he groggily sat up to step out of bed and shuffle toward the kitchen.

He took note of Ai, wearing one of Sousuke's baggy shirts and nothing else, and a warmth filled his chest as he made his way to the smaller boy. Ai tilted his head a bit to look at Sousuke, smiling when he was pulled away from the stove and into the taller man's arms.

"Good morning, Sousuke!" Ai beamed, leaning his head back to set it against a bare, muscled chest. "I just started making pancakes." He hummed out.

Sousuke purred low in his chest and nuzzled into Ai's hair, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. "Mmh, good morning." His hands ran down Ai's sides and over his upper thighs, hiking the oversized shirt up a little. "You're not wearing anything under here? That's cute."

"That's 'cause I took a shower and didn't wanna put anything on." Ai giggled and put his hands over Sousuke's, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of his hands. "I'm glad you think it's cute, though."

"Wanna mess around while the food's cooking?" Sousuke's voice dropped low, and he leaned down to gently nip at Ai's ear. "I'm kinda in the mood."

"But it's so early!" Ai pushed his hips back and rolled it over the slight hardness in the dark haired man's sweats. "We really shouldn't."

Sousuke's breath hitched before he let out a long sigh. "Your words aren't matching your actions, love." He pushed his hips forward and held Ai's close to his. "You should make up your mind before I just put it in."

Ai pulled away after dragging his ass up the growing length pressed into his lower back, taking his place back in front of the stovetop so he could flip the pancakes there. "That's so mean, babe!" He turned his head to look up at Sousuke over his shoulder. "Of course I don't want you to put it. Not even a few fingers."

Sousuke let out a quiet laugh before he reached out to grab at a soft, rounded ass cheek. His other hand joined to grope at the other and spread them apart just a bit. "Are you sure you don't want me to put anything inside you?"

The smaller boy pushed out his ass into Sousuke's large hands and spread out his legs a little as well. "I'm positive! I don't want it at all." Ai swayed his hips slowly when he felt Sousuke squeeze his ass gently.

With a hum, Sousuke pushed in a finger slowly, chuckling at the moan it released from Ai. "So cute, baby." He pushed it in deeper before pushing in a second one. "You're loose. Did you play with yourself without letting me watch?"

"I might have." Ai pushed back his hips a little more, biting his lip to suppress another moan. "I had a little fun by myself in the shower."

"Ooh, did you think of me?" Sousuke fingered Ai slowly, grinning to himself every time Ai let a noise escape his throat.

"I always do, baby." Ai's voice was soft and airy, head tilting back when that sensitive place inside him was touched. "That's nice, right there..."

"So much for not wanting it, huh?" Sousuke teased and pulled out his fingers. "Want me to put my cock in?" He asked sweetly, going back to massaging Ai's butt while the younger placed the pancakes onto separate plates and turned the stove burner off.

"God yes." Ai looked back, eyes half lidded and dark with lust and want. "Fuck me right here, Sousuke, I want it."

Sousuke, wasting no time at all, pulled down his sweats to let his cock out of their confines. He pressed the tip against Ai's loosened up hole before pushing it in slowly, moaning at the way his boyfriend squeezed down around him.

"Baby, oh... Shit..." Ai gasped and pushed himself back to sink himself onto the incredible length going inside of him. "Mmh, so big, Sousuke."

Sousuke growled a bit and butted his head against Ai's shoulder, moaning as he finally seated himself all the way inside. After a short moment, he began to thrust himself hard inside of Ai, rolling his hips up a little more whenever he enters all the way.

Ai moaned louder and louder, struggling to keep himself steady as his legs moved a bit further apart. A hand moved back to tug on Sousuke's dark locks, grinning excitedly when his cock began to abuse his prostate.

"Sousuke, harder! Make me cum, please?" Ai begged, his voice shaking with pleasure. His excited grin only widened, yelling happily when his boyfriend's strong hips slammed up against his ass. "Yes! Just like that, babe, just like that!"

After that, Sousuke decided to stop trying to keep himself silent. He thrust in as hard as he could, moaning and growling in response to Ai's moans and begs for more.

"Oh fuck, babe..." Sousuke pulled Ai's hips back against his on a particularly hard thrust. "Want it bad, huh? Want this big cock fucking your asshole wide open?"

"Yes!!" Ai practically screamed, his eyes rolling back and tongue lolling out as he went limp in Sousuke's strong arms. "God! It's so big! I want more, wanna be gaping wide open from your cock, Sousuke!"

An arm hooked under one of Ai's spread legs, lifting it up and slamming it down onto the counter beside the stove. Sousuke pounded into the smaller boy, both moaning loudly each time his cock slammed into Ai's sensitive hole.

"Gonna cum! S-Sousuke, shit...!" Ai gasped, voice cracking as he came over the stovetop, head hanging back and body like a doll as Sousuke continued to fuck him.

"I'm gonna... Cum too, Ai..." He growled low in his chest, hips thrusting erratically as he neared his climax as well.

"Good. Cum in me, fill me up until it's dripping out of me!" Ai panted out, followed by a small giggle when Sousuke tensed up.

"Fuck yeah, milk my cock good, baby." He pressed in as deep as he possibly could before cumming with a loud moan, back arching deliciously when he felt Ai tighten his hole around the base of his cock.

Sousuke rode his orgasm out for a few more seconds before pulling himself out with a pant, placing Ai's leg back to stand on the floor while watching his cum run down his soft thighs.

"That was great." Ai panted, looking back at his also panting boyfriend. "Wanna do it again?"

"Yes, oh my god, yes." Sousuke's eyes widened a little and he grinned, scooping Ai into his arms to carry him to their bedroom, completely forgetting their now cold food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai is an enthusiastic bottom! He also likes gaping and being cream pied!


	8. Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skype sex and feelings? Yes

It had been about a week since Sousuke had left on his business trip. Ai celebrated the first day for not having Sousuke hounding him to clean up a mess he made, being able to go out and buy a ton of sweets and binge eat them while watching chick flicks on tv, it was a great first night.

Then the second day hit. He got to talk to Sousuke for all of five minutes being being hung up on because of a meeting he needed to be at. Ai sulked all day at work, checking his phone every ten minutes for texts that never seemed to be there.

The third day wasn't so bad, however. They talked longer, exchanged texts, and Ai even got a few dick pics near the end of his work shift.

Going home, Ai quickly dialed his boyfriend's number. When he heard Sousuke answer, Ai grinned to himself.

"Are you at the hotel?" Ai had asked first thing, wasting no time with small talk before getting to his point.

"Yeah, I am." Sousuke answered, and Ai knew he had a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Get onto Skype, I'll be home in a few. I need to see your face." Ai hung up and began jogging his way to his and Sousuke's apartment.

Once there, Ai stripped naked and grabbed one of his favorite toys from a box in his closet. Then, after waiting for his laptop to turn on, he opened Skype and had a call from Sousuke almost immediately.

"What's up, babe?" Sousuke's voice was gravelly and low over the speakers of Ai's laptop. "You look... Naked." He said once Ai turned on his video, the older man doing the same soon after.

"I'm feeling a little lonely," Ai started, holding a dark purple dildo up to show Sousuke. "and I wanna have some fun, hear your voice..." He noticed Sousuke begin to trail a hand down, likely to his crotch. "Wanna watch you cum."

"Ooh, babe." The dark haired man pulled his shirt off and stood, dropping his pajama pants to the floor and showing Ai his already half-hard cock. "I really wanna watch you fuck yourself with that toy. Come on, start prepping."

"Well, aren't we impatient?" Ai laughed at the face Sousuke made once he sat back down. "But, okay. I made sure not to touch myself just for you."

"How sweet." Sousuke's deep, purring voice sent a shiver through Ai, who watched as Sousuke angled the camera down to focus on his hardening dick.

As the older man over the computer screen began to lazily stroke himself, Ai spread open his legs for Sousuke to see. He smirked when he heard the pleased sigh Sousuke always makes when he spreads Ai's rounded cheeks to see his pink, little hole.

A finger slowly pushed in, and Ai made a show of moaning loudly, rolling onto his finger slowly and biting his lip hard. "Sousuke, I wish you were here. I want you home." He gasped, angling his hips up to the camera a little more.

"Be home soon, baby." Sousuke said quickly, obviously more interested in watching Ai touch himself and listening to him moan. "Miss you so much, baby, god... It's not the same, touching myself."

Ai moaned, a grin plastered onto his lips as he quickly shoved two more fingers inside himself, loving the sudden stretch. "I'll suck your cock real good once you're home, okay? I wanna feel your fingers inside me while you fuck my mouth, ahh~" he moaned again, almost dreamily as he pictured it. His fingers hit him deep then, pushing against his prostate.

Sousuke growled, stroking himself hard and fast as he kept his eyes on his boyfriend. "Wanna show me, babe? You've got that dildo, fuck your mouth with it." It was commanding, and Ai loved it, he knew he did.

Ai grinned wide, wasting absolutely no time in grabbing that thick, purple dildo and giving the tip a quick kiss. "I'll do a little teaser for you, okay, baby?" He then began to slowly push it inside his mouth, making those exaggerated sucking sounds that he knows turns Sousuke on.

"Oh, fuck yeah. Baby, take all of it, okay?" Sousuke bit his lip and couldn't stop his hips from jerking up into his hands, moaning a bit as he felt his stomach knot.

"Mmmhmmm~" Ai effortlessly pushed it in until only the flared base was left, years of practice on Sousuke's much larger member making this dildo almost sadly easy to deepthroat. "Ahh, how was that?" He asked after pulling it back out, licking up the saliva that dripped down the sides.

"Fucking wonderful." Sousuke breathed out slowly, his other hand moving to fondle his heavy balls. "Fuck yourself, Ai, I wanna cum."

"Yes, Daddy." Ai giggled, but cut it short to focus on pushing the dildo inside his awaiting asshole. "Ooh, feels good, wish it were you, though."

Ai began to fuck himself with purpose, growling in frustration at the not-big-enough girth and length. He managed to hit his prostate soon after, using that as a means of compensating for the dildos size. He watched intently as Sousuke fucked his own hand, wondering if he was just as irritated by the tightness not being close enough to Ai's.

"Wish I was fucking you, baby." Sousuke spoke up, interrupting the groans and growls that filled the room. "Shit, when I get back we're doing it all night, got it? Can't go this long without your tight ass."

"Ooh, shit, please... Need your big cock inside me, please, Sousuke...!" Ai whined out desperately, his own dick twitching at the idea. "These toys aren't enough, I want you!"

"Shit, Ai..." Sousuke arched a bit in his computer chair, and Ai knew he was close.

"Fuck me hard, make me scream your name until my throat is so sore that I can't talk for days." Ai began jerking himself with his free hand, legs steadily moving further apart. "Make me feel full, cum inside me." He squeaked the last part, his hips gyrating up hard as he came.

"Shit, yeah." Sousuke tugged hard on his length, moaning loudly. "God, that sounds  amazing..." He breath hitched as he came as well, his cum splattering over his camera with a soft "oh shit" before it was wiped away.

Ai giggled, pulling his toy out of him. "Make a mess? That's my job, Sousuke!" He said, grabbing a nearby pillow on the couch to hug tightly.

"Hush, I didn't mean to get it on my screen." Sousuke chuckled, and smiled sweetly at Ai. "I really do miss you though. It's not the same, sleeping without you beside me."

"I feel the same way."

A small moment of silence passed with the two just staring lovingly at each other. Ai sighed softly when Sousuke pushed back his dark hair, noticing how the corners of his mouth pulled up into a small smile.

"I gotta go to bed, Ai." Sousuke broke the silence, much to Ai's dismay. "Important meetings and stuff. I'll call you in the morning?"

Ai nodded his head. "Promise to talk for more than five minutes?" He asked, getting a nod in response. "Good. Well, then, good night. I love you, Sousuke." His voice was dreamy and tired, ready for sleep as well.

"I love you too, Ai." Sousuke mumbled back, obviously unhappy about needing to leave his Ai for sleep. "Sleep well, baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

And with that, the call ended, and Ai then soon fell asleep on the couch while wishing Sousuke was home to carry him to bed and keep him warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly working on doing these as I get ideas, so sorry that I might post a few a day or one every few days ^^;;;;


	9. Against A Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against a wall, or, rather, a door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't happy with this but I didn't want to rewrite it so here you go!

It was early January, Ai primping himself in his shared bathroom alongside Sousuke while waiting patiently for their friends to arrive for Ai's small get-together of a birthday party.

After a little application of lip gloss, the silvery haired boy glanced to Sousuke. "How do I look?" He asked, clearly a little worried about seeing their old swim mates all together after so long.

Sousuke hummed as he ran his eyes up and down Ai's outfit. Loose white tee, black shorts with lavender leggings under, and the older gave a nod. "Looks great. Nothing they wouldn't expect you to wear, at least." He smiled.

Ai grinned, hugging Sousuke around his waist while the man continued to brush his teeth. "Thank you! Okay, I'm gonna set all the food out now." And with that, he scampered off.

~

After about an hour, people finally started to arrive. Rin alongside Momo, a new relationship that no one really expected to develop. They came first, eagerly grabbing some of the delightful food both Ai and Sousuke made together.

They talked, chatting away while the others arrived. Haruka, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, and finally the newly wed Seijuurou and Gou.

It was all Ai was expecting. Loud laughter, lots of talking, memories from high school and college being brought up, and Ai was so happy he had to push back some tears every now and again.

Although, the party seemed to have ended too quickly. The care nearly spent, between Nagisa and Momo, hardly any was left, along with the rest of the food. It made Ai feel happy, knowing he was still able to create dishes his friends would love, and knowing that he wouldn't worry about having containers of leftovers waiting to spoil in his fridge.

By the time Ai and Sousuke had all cleaned up, it was nearing the middle of the night. The two of them decided to turn in for the night, with Ai slowly and sleepily making his way with the taller of the two in tow. However, once the bedroom door was shut, a pair of strong hands had Ai turned around and pressed against the wood.

"S-Sousuke? Don't do something like that so suddenly! You startled me!" Ai pouted, his head leaning back so he could look up easier.

"Sorry, love." Sousuke chuckled, clearly not as sorry as he claims to be. "Your ass looked fine in those shorts, and I couldn't wait any longer to get you undressed."

A blush crept up Ai's cheeks. "You could have always pulled me away while we had people over." He smirked a bit, teeth pulling at his bottom lip to try and hide it. "I wouldn't have minded letting them hear us."

"So dirty." Sousuke clicked his tongue and began to undo the buttons of Ai's shorts, swiftly pulling them down so the shorter could step out of them. "You seem to really like it when people are around. Like you want people knowing who you belong to." His voice was low and gravelly, full of possession and satisfaction.

"Maybe it's because I get off to the idea," Ai removed his leggings slowly, a rounded hip cocked out as the hem slid down, "of everyone hearing you take me." He kicked his leggings aside before working off his shirt as well. "I might be a bit of an exhibitionist." He giggled cutely, making Sousuke blush only slightly.

"Next time, we're trying it." Sousuke gnawed on his lower lip at the sight of Ai's perfect, pale, smooth skin and the small nubs of his nipples, pink and ready to be sucked and pinched. The thought of doing so went right to Sousuke's cock, feeling it jump in his jeans. "God, let me bang you against the wall, please?"

"Of course, baby." Ai winked at his taller boyfriend, turning just enough for Sousuke to get an eye full of soft, round, grab-able ass as he slowly removed his panties. "Knock yourself out." His slender leg kicked the panties aside, and he turned fully around so that his ass was jutting out to his lover, asshole in full view.

"Damn, that's sexy." Sousuke groaned, practically ripping off his shirt and yanking his pants down just enough to pull out his fully erect cock. "Not using a condom, okay?"

"When do we ever use condoms?" Ai laughed softly, but was quickly cut off by a gasp as Sousuke pushed in two fingers. "Ah, careful! It hurts without lube!" He pouted, glancing over his shoulder.

Sousuke made a grunt of acknowledgment and continued to finger Ai, only a bit slower. His breathing quickly became ragged with the need to sheath his cock in his lover's tight hole. He spread his fingers before pulling them out, satisfied with his work.

"Baby, turn around." Sousuke demanded more than he asked. He stroked himself lazily as he watched Ai turn, back to the door with a heavy flush on his cheeks.

"You probably didn't even need to finger me, you know." Ai dropped to his knees and tugged Sousuke forward a bit more. "You made my asshole so stretched out with just your cock... You could just put it in without any resistance." He pushed Sousuke's hands away and began to pump the thick shaft with both hands, moaning softly.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Sousuke breathed, quietly watching as his smaller lover slowly brought his lips to kiss the dripping slit, tonguing it with a moan. "Shit, don't make that face! I'm not ready to cum yet, baby."

"Mmh, so should I just give it a few sucks and then let you have your way?" Ai asked before he took the head in his mouth, sucking it lovingly as he worked himself down the thick cock.

"Sounds good, ah..." Sousuke shuddered a bit at the feeling of Ai's mouth around him. "You're so good with your mouth, baby. Makes me wanna cum, down that pretty little throat of yours." He growled low in his chest as he watched Ai effortlessly deep throat him.

"Ahh~ you can do that next time." Ai said after slowly pulling up and standing up, hands still wrapped around the huge length. "Right now your baby wants you to cum inside his ass." He whispered close to Sousuke's lips before capturing them in a kiss, pulling away before either decided to deepen it.

Sousuke pushed Ai back to the door, enjoying the squeak of surprise he made upon hitting the wood. "Spread your legs." He demanded, placing his hands roughly on Ai's well rounded hips.

Once Ai spread his legs, shaking with anticipation, Sousuke wasted no time getting his arms under milky legs, bending at the knees over his elbows. "Help me get my cock lined up, baby. I've got my hands kinda full." He placed Ai's ankles over his shoulders before moving his hands down to his mid thighs, grabbing at the soft flesh there before pushing both legs far apart.

Ai, breathing heavily and licking his lips, reached down to assist Sousuke in lining up his dick. The moment the head pressed against the loose entrance, Sousuke was thrusting in, hard and deep until he bottomed out inside Ai.

"Fuck..." Sousuke ground his hips up, making Ai moan long and excited. "You're voice is so pretty, baby, wanna hear you scream my name all night." He pulled out halfway and slammed back inside, grinning at the way Ai's entire body moved along with it before starting slower thrusts.

"S-Sousuke, ahh..." Ai latched his arms onto his boyfriend's neck, gasping at the shallower thrusts. "Harder, do it harder."

"We just started, and you want it harder? So naughty, Ai-chan." Sousuke chuckled, stopping for a moment. He gave Ai a deep kiss, moving his tongue inside the small mouth opened wide for him, pulling out almost all the way before snapping his hips up hard, and each thrust after that harder still.

Ai's hips rocked forward as best he could, moaning out Sousuke's name loudly and with abandon. The cock deep inside him nearly dictating his movements, his whole body moving up and down as it went in and out. Her dragged his nails over the back of Sousuke's neck and up into his hair, continuing to cry out his name.

"Shit, you won't be able to walk when I'm done with you, Ai." Sousuke pressed himself closer to Ai, dropping his hands from his thighs to grab at his hips. "Ahh, feel good?"

"Yes! Yes, yes I feel good!" Ai gasped, wrapping his legs around his lover's strong waist. "S-Sousuke...!!" His eyes widened as his prostate was so roughly slammed into.

"Did I get it? Good." Sousuke grinned, dark and sexy, as he fixed his position a bit before pistoning his cock right into it. "Gonna cum soon, baby? Daddy make you feel good?"

Ai's entire body shook with pleasure, his eyes hooded and jaw slack as he allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of Sousuke's cock. "Gonna cum s-soon, daddy! Y-you're making me feel too good, I can't take anymore!" He slurred out his words, grinning happily up at his lover.

Sousuke silently urged Ai on, thrusting roughly and growling hungrily. He watched as Ai lost himself, cumming between their flushed bodies as he let his lover fuck his over stimulated body through his orgasm.

The high whines and cries Ai let spill from his lips brought Sousuke closer and closer yet to his climax, and soon his seed was spilling inside Ai with a final, deep, body-shaking thrust. He moaned out Ai's name, loud enough for his neighbors to hear, before settling himself into Ai's small arms, both pressed into the door, panting hard.

Once they two of them had regained their breath, a few gentle fingers ran through Sousuke's hair. "Sou..."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me again."

"With pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try harder next time I promise


	10. Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggy style + daddy kink because I'm a Sinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment about expanding more on the daddy kink so I did. This one is just as much daddy kink as it is doggy style lmfao I hope you enjoy!

"Sousuke, will you give me a back rub?" Ai asked, breaking the pleasant silence in the bedroom.

The man in question looked up from his book and glanced over to his lover, smiling softly at the sight of the pale skin of Ai's face being illuminated by the moon's light, peeking through their open curtains.

"I suppose so. Take your shirt off, babe." Sousuke closed his book and set it aside before reaching into the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out some lilac scented lotion; Ai's favorite.

The smaller boy complied, sitting up to pull off his sleepwear before rolling onto his stomach, humming happily as he lay in only a pair of lacy panties.

Ai pouted as he glanced over his shoulder at Sousuke, who was now straddling his thighs. "Can you do one of those deep tissue massages again? Those feel so good!"

The older man chuckles as he spread some of the lotion on his hands. "I'll try, baby. Okay, so where should I start?" He asked running his hands over the plane of Ai's back, admiring his soft skin.

"Start with my shoulders and work down, please!" Ai chirped happily, humming soon after as he relaxed under Sousuke's touch.

A short nod, and soon strong hands were kneading at Ai's shoulders and the back of his neck, loosening his tight muscles and slowly working down. All the while, Ai was moaning in content, sighing softly and gasping when Sousuke rubbed down a particularly sore spot.

It made Sousuke hard, and he smirked when he felt Ai raise his ass just enough to touch the growing tent in his pajama pants.

"Enjoying yourself, baby?" Sousuke chuckled, stopping once he reached the middle of Ai's back. "Something tells me you have something other than a backrub in mind."

Ai whined at the loss of feeling those strong hands on his back, and lifted himself on his elbows just enough to look back at Sousuke. "So what if I have something in mind? Can't you finish the backrub first? Please~?" He pouted, giving his lover his best puppy dog eyes.

"Lay back down, then." Sousuke gently pushed Ai back onto his stomach before continuing. "So, wanna tell me what this other thing you have in mind is?" He asked, working his way down to Ai's lower back.

Ai giggled around the soft noises he was letting slip past his lips, lifting his hips up a bit once more. "I was hoping that you'd fuck me, Daddy." He said sweetly.

"Oh?" Sousuke ran his hands over Ai's ass, squeezing the large mounds of flesh with a grin. "Is that so? Well, Daddy will gladly fuck you, baby boy." He chuckled and pulled at the waistband, snapping it down on Ai's soft ass.

The smaller boy squeaked in surprise, glancing back with a small smile. "I stretched myself in the shower too, Daddy, so I'm all ready to take your cock~" he gasped softly when Sousuke ground his hips down, making Ai feel just how hard he was already.

"How dirty, baby." Sousuke said in a low voice, purring deep in his chest as he moved back to pull off Ai's panties. "Daddy might be a little mean tonight, then. You know fingering you is my favorite part, baby."

"Aw, but Daddy! I just wanted you get inside me so I can make you feel good!" Ai pouted and pushed himself back up. "Don't be mean tonight, please?"

Sousuke hummed in thought, frowning a little bit. "Fine. But we're doing it from behind. You're punishment can be not getting to look at me while we do it." He tossed Ai's panties somewhere behind him.

Ai looked almost heartbroken, but he nodded in agreement. "Yes, Daddy..." He moved onto his hands and knees after a gentle slap was given his his ass. "Does this mean I can't suck on your cock?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Nope. You've been bad, remember?" Sousuke began pulling his shirt off, then his pants. "Spread your ass, let me see." He gripped Ai's thigh with one hand before reaching down to stroke himself with the other.

Ai complied, letting his chest and the side of his face rest against the bed as his arms moved back to spread himself, showing his stretched hole to his lover. "Is it good, Daddy? Is it how you like my asshole being stretched?" He asked, panting hard with a smile plastered on his pink lips.

"Mmhm." Sousuke ran his hand up Ai's milky thigh until he reached his ass, then pressed his thumb inside the younger boy's hole. "Just perfect. So sad it wasn't me who did this, though." He pulled his hand back moved to get off the bed.

"Daddy?" Ai looked over, watching his lover grab the lube from their bedside table. "Are you going to fuck me really hard for being so bad?"

"I might." Sousuke smiled, pouring a generous amount of lube on his hard cock, spreading it with his free hand. "Keep your ass up, baby."

Ai hummed in acknowledgment, watching as Sousuke walked back to the bed before disappearing behind him. He waited patiently for him, swaying his hips from side to side.

Suddenly, he felt a strong hand grip one of his hips before the head of his Daddy's cock pressed against his loosened asshole, slowly pushing its way inside.

"Ooh, so big, Daddy!" Ai gasped, his hands still on his ass, keeping himself spread wide still.

Sousuke grunted, his free hand clamping down on Ai's other hip, pulling his small body closer to his own as he continued to push inside. "Like feeling Daddy's cock inside you, huh?" He chuckled, stopping once he was fully seated inside the tight heat.

Ai was panting, his legs trembling a bit as he attempted to spread them apart more. "Ah, yes, Daddy's cock is so good...! So big and raw, makes me feel like it's splitting me in half!" He whined, hips moving frantically as if he was trying to fuck himself on Sousuke's cock.

"You love having big cocks inside of you, huh? It's so hot, watching you beg for my dick to be inside you or watching you fuck yourself on one of your dildos." Sousuke began thrusting, growling softly as he trusted roughly into Ai's hole. "You're so dirty, I love it."

Ai felt tingles run through his bones at Sousuke's words and moaned loudly. "D-Daddy's cock is why I'm so dirty! It isn't my fault." Ai pouted, whining when a thrust just barely touched his prostate.

"Oh? So you're blaming me for making you such a little cockslut?" Sousuke released his grip on Ai's hips and leaned forward, pressing his hands on either side of his baby's head. "Maybe I'll just let you finish yourself off, then." He slowly stopped his movements, grinning to himself.

Panic shot through Ai, and he moved his hands down to grab at Sousuke's wrists, holding on tightly. "No! Daddy, please!" Ai whined, moving his hips against Sousuke's. "I'll be a good boy, Daddy, promise! Please fuck me, please?"

"A good boy? Baby, oh, baby..." Sousuke shook his head slowly and watched as Ai desperately fucked himself on his cock. "Hmm... Ai, how about if you can hit your prostate, I'll forgive you, okay?"

Ai nodded to the best of his ability, whimpering as he slammed his ass back in an attempt to get what he so desperately needed.

Sousuke knew it wasn't a hard request; Ai knew his own body, and knew at what angle he had to be at to find his sweet spot. Which was why Sousuke wasn't surprised when he heard that lovely, pleasured scream rip from Ai's pretty throat when he hit his prostate, hips still against Sousuke's as he enjoyed the stimulation.

"That's a good boy, Daddy's so proud of you." Sousuke pulled back slowly, reveling in the whines and whimpers of his baby. "Gonna fuck you real good now, Ai." His hips surged forward, slamming into Ai hard and fast, making the both of them moan in pleasure.

"Daddy, Daddy! I gotta cum! I've been a good boy, can I please cum, Daddy?" Ai asked, moans breaking in between words as his entire body shifted under Sousuke's hips that were fucking him hard.

"Yeah, baby. You can cum." Sousuke ground his hips down, his cock burying deep inside his lover. "Cum for Daddy, Ai."

"Th-thank you, Daddy!" Ai choked, gasping as he came. He moaned loudly for his Daddy as he rode out his orgasm on Sousuke's cock, grinning wide as his prostate was repeatedly abused.

"So good, baby, you're such a good boy for asking Daddy if you could cum." Sousuke began to fuck him harder, his breathing going ragged as he moaned. "Daddy's gonna cum, baby. Do you want it inside or on your ass and back?"

"I wanna milk Daddy's cock! I'll drink it all up, like a good boy!" Ai grinned, moaning happily as one of Sousuke's hands moved to tug on his silver hair.

"So good, Ai." Sousuke chuckled, pulling Ai's hair as he ground his hips down harder and harder with each thrust, nearing his orgasm. "Want my thick, creamy milk, Ai?"

"Yes! Can I have it now? Please?" Ai tightened his asshole around the base of Sousuke's cock, enjoying the way it made him moan.

Sousuke nodded, groaning low as he thrust a few more times before he came, pouring his hot cum inside his baby boy's asshole. "Oohhh, fuck, Ai... Milk it up, baby, shit..."

Ai nearly squealed with joy when he felt the cum inside his small hole, and he rocked his hips to milk it all out of Sousuke's cock. "So hot, Daddy! There's so much, too! Ahh, thank you so much!"

"F-Fuck..." Sousuke let himself fall against Ai's back, his hips twitching as his orgasm slowly faded away. "Holy shit..."

After a few minutes, Ai shifted a bit. "Um, Sou, you're kinda crushing me." He giggled, moving his ass. "Take your dick out too."

"Hey, give me a few more minutes." Sousuke frowned. "I always get worn out when you pull the "daddy" stuff out on me." He nuzzled into Ai's neck with a hum.

"Yeah, but your orgasms are amazing! You cum so much, you know." Ai laughed a little more and relaxed into Sousuke's arms, yawning softly. "But, no, seriously babe, I'm tired so get your dick out of me at least."

"Mmh..." Sousuke grumbled and slowly pulled his now soft dick out before pressing himself close to Ai again. "I'm not moving anymore. It's bedtime."

"Uh huh, so I'm gonna sleep." Ai turned his head to press a kiss into Sousuke's temple. "Good night, Sousuke."

"G'night... Love you, Ai." Sousuke mumbled back with a sleepy smile. "I love you a lot, Ai."

"I love you too, Sousuke. I love you so much." Ai stared dreamily at Sousuke before sleep tugged at his eyelids, pulling him and his lover into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm weak to daddy kink, what can I say?


	11. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Sub? That's my shit. You're in for a fun ride. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, want to send me a prompt or request a fic? You should send me an ask on my tumblr at ghoulishken.tumblr.com !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters contains daddy kink, spanking, commands, punishments, urethral sounding, and anal beads, so I hope you have fun!

Sousuke exited the shower with a hum and slowly dried himself off, taking his sweet old time. After toweling off, he took a moment to look at his dick, somewhat hard between his legs in anticipation for what's awaiting him in the next room. He stroked himself a few times to harden himself a bit more, a satisfied smirk pulling his lips before he slowly opened the bathroom door to step out to the connected bedroom.

Across the room, sitting on the bed was Ai, dressed in a pretty pink sheer babydoll with a lacy top. Stockings in the same shade of pink came up and stopped at his mid-thigh, and Sousuke found himself drawn to the way it squeezed the soft flesh. A small whimper brought Sousuke's eyes up to meet with Ai's, and he groaned audibly at his needy expression.

"W-Welcome back, Daddy." Ai gasped, his hips rolling against the bed, behind his back his wrists tugged at their restraints. "How was your shower?" He asked when the taller man sauntered over with a small grin. Ai's lips were parted, and his tongue darted out to lap at them every so often.

"It was fine." Sousuke picked up a bottle of lube and poured a bit of it in his hands before reaching down again to stroke himself slowly. "Were you a good boy while Daddy was gone?" He asked, voice rough and gravelly.

Ai nodded his head quickly, leaning forward a bit as he watched Sousuke touch himself. "I was a good boy, Daddy. I didn't do anything bad at all, I promise." He was still panting, salivating over the huge cock in front of him.

"Good boy, Ai. Do you want your reward now?" Sousuke asked, his hand stopping at the base of his dick before letting go and crossing his arms.

"Yes, please, Daddy!" Ai perked up excitedly, eyes widening as his smile practically split his face in two. "What's my reward gonna be this time?"

Sousuke chuckled and gently placed a hand on Ai's jaw, thumb dragging over his bottom lip. "Good boys don't ask questions, Ai." He sat down on the bed, in front of the smaller boy, and slowly brought his face down to rest on his hip. "But, you're reward is getting to suck my cock before I fuck your cute, little ass."

Ai's lace lit up and he maneuvered himself to lay on his back before opening his mouth wide, waiting for his Daddy to jam his thick cock inside.

"You're so pretty, Ai." Sousuke pursed his lips and pressed the plump head of his cock against the parted pair of lips in front of him. "Now, be a good boy and only suck the tip. Don't do anything else until I tell you to." An acknowledged sound from Ai came, and then hot lips were wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking lovingly on it.

"Ooh, good boy. Suck a little harder, baby." Sousuke pet gently over Ai's lacy top, pinching his hard nipples as his lips tightened around the head. "Do you want Daddy to fuck your throat?" He asked after a moment, staring down at Ai's throat.

"Mmhmm...!" Ai whined, his hips lifting a bit and legs spreading.

"Ohh, I haven't even done anything and your legs are wide open for me. How naughty, Ai." Sousuke pulled his dick away to look at Ai's face, tongue hanging out with drool slowly dripping down the corner of his mouth. "Lick my sac, baby."

Sousuke sat back with his legs open, watching as Ai rolled onto his belly so he could nuzzle his face into Sousuke's hip, licking at the base of his cock before reaching his Daddy's large, heavy ball sac.

Ai moaned, the heavy scent of Sousuke's musky arousal making his small penis twitch in the lacy confines of his thong. He tongue dragged between the two heavy balls before he started to suck on the left side, the skin soft against his lips and tongue as he played with them.

"That's my baby, ahh, so good..." Sousuke tilted his head back, moaning when his ball slipped into Ai's mouth, being sucked on so lovingly. "Don't leave the other one out, baby. Suck them both, okay?"

Ai nodded and kissed his lover's balls before sucking the other side into his mouth, lapping his tongue over it and moaning softly. "Daddy," Ai pulled away and looked up, "can I rub myself against the bed? Down there... It's so hard..." His hips rutted against the bed beneath him, the feeling of lace against his sensitive dick making him moan loudly.

"Ai." Sousuke looked entirely unamused, and fisted a good amount of Ai's hair to pull the boy up. "Did you forget that you're not allowed to pleasure yourself?" He growled, watching as Ai's mouth curled into a happy smile, moaning softly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Ai stuck his chest out, moaning softly again as the fist in his hair tightened. "I'm being bad, please punish me..." His tongue darted out to lick his lips, and Sousuke shoved him to lay back against the bed again.

"Open your mouth." He demanded, slapping Ai's thick thigh. "I'm fucking your throat until I cum, Ai." He moved up to straddle Ai's small upper body, his dick in one hand as he leaned toward the opening mouth under him.

Ai could hardly contain his excitement as the former swimmer jammed it deep into his mouth. Moan after moan escaped from the small boy, every thrust of his lover's hips steadily going deeper down his throat. Ai choked after a long while, cum from Sousuke's orgasm shooting down his throat and filling up his mouth. He swallowed obediently, savoring the strong flavor as the thick cream ran over his tongue. Sousuke pulled himself out slowly, smiling and petting Ai's hair as he brought the small boy into his lap.

"Daddy's so proud of you for drinking it all, Ai." The older man purred, his voice close to a whisper. "But, you're still in need of punishing, so I'm going spank you, baby. Be good for me and count." Sousuke's words were soft, his hands gently caressing Ai as he was laid over his Daddy's lap. "Tell me when you're ready."

Ai breathed deeply for a few minutes, the hands on his skin soothing him as Sousuke waited patiently. "R-ready, I'm ready." His voice was a little hoarse, but nothing hurt. Sousuke never made anything hurt enough for Ai to want to stop. He took a deep breath again, wincing as a sharp slap was given to his ass. "O-one!"

"Good, good." Sousuke smoothed his hand over the reddening flesh. "I like when you wear thongs, baby. Makes your ass look so pretty." He delivered another slap, grinning when Ai shouted another number. "But, then again, your ass is always pretty."

"Th-thank you, Daddy." Ai yelped as a hard hand cracked down harder on his backside. "Three! Ah, Daddy..." Another slap, and Ai tugged on the restraints around his wrists. "I'm sorry I'm bad, Daddy... I'll be good! I won't try to touch myself anymore, Daddy."

Sousuke blinked, a grin creeping it's way over his lips as his hand slapped the thick flesh again, Ai whining out the next number up. "Baby, tell me who takes care of you."

"Daddy does!" Ai turned his head to look at Sousuke, eyes misty with tears and mouth wide open and drooling. "Daddy takes good care of me, makes me feel good."

"That's right." Another smack was sent down, harder, and Sousuke shivered at Ai's voice calling out the numbers. "Do you know why Daddy punishes you when you make yourself feel good?"

"B-because...! Ah, Six!" Ai moaned brokenly, his body shuddering with need. "Only Daddy can make me feel good, and touching myself means Daddy isn't the one making me feel good." He panted, licking his lips.

"That's right, baby." Sousuke gently pinched the deep red flesh of Ai's ass, humming in content. "I think that'll do. Okay, sit against the headboard, dear. Daddy's got one last punishment for you." The older man helped Ai up, positioning him to sit back.

Ai watched as Sousuke climbed out of bed, his naked back so sexy and well muscled. The younger boy relaxed a bit, smiling lovingly at his Daddy while he rummaged through a box in their closet. A blush spread on his cheeks when Sousuke wandered back to the bed, setting down a string of anal beads, a very thin metal rod, and a pair of ankle cuffs that Ai is too familiar with.

"Ai." Sousuke watched the smaller as he tugged off the pink, lacy thong. "Do you want me to sound you?" He asked, voice serious. "We've only done it a few times, so I need to know if you're okay with it." He tossed the panties aside, and reached over for the lube bottle.

The silvery haired boy hummed in thought. It's true; he and Sousuke only experimented with that toy enough time to count on one hand. They had a rule with their more unfamiliar territory, which required explicit consent. Ai took a few more minutes, waiting for Sousuke to finish cuffing his ankles to the bed posts on either side of him.

"Well?" Sousuke asked, restraining Ai's second ankle. He sat back and waited, knowing not to rush him about it.

"Yes." Ai nodded, a smile on his face. "I'll let Daddy sound me tonight!"

"Mmh, okay." Sousuke nodded and poured some lube over the large anal beads, rubbing them down until they were slick enough for his liking. "Use the safe word if you need to, Ai."

Ai nodded once more, watching as Sousuke slowly pressed the first bead inside his hole. "A-ahh..." The smaller boy arched up a bit, his ass clenching a bit at the intrusion.

"Ohh, baby, look." Sousuke pushed in the second, groaning as he watched it get pulled further inside by Ai's clenching muscles. "Your greedy little asshole is sucking them right up."

"D-Does Daddy like it?" Ai whimpers, the beads steadily increasing in size as they're pushed in. "I can take more, if it makes Daddy happy!"

Sousuke nodded, pushing each individual bead in slowly and moaning at the way Ai's hole took it in so easily. "So sexy, Ai." He mumbled after a while, finally pushing in the last on the string of beads. "Don't let them slip out, or else I won't fuck you." Hr said seriously, gripping one of the boy's milky thighs with a low purr.

Ai nodded, his breath hitching when he felt the last inserted bead attempt to push it's way back out. "A-ahh! Daddy, I'll keep them all inside!" He arched his back a bit and whined, tightening his muscles.

The older man hummed in appreciation as he poured a bit of lube over Ai's dick before reaching down to stroke it slowly. "Baby, I'm putting the sounder in, okay?" Letting go of Ai, he moved to lube up the small, metal stick in his free hand. "Let me know when you're ready."

Ai nodded all too eagerly, biting his lip hard as the muscles in his ass clench and unclench over the anal beads inside him. "I want it, I'm ready!" He gasped, feeling the cool metal press into the head of his dick.

Sousuke stayed silent as he slowly pressed the metal rod inside, hesitating a few times with every twitch or wince from Ai. He tensed his jaw as he finally worked it down as far as it could go, the very top coiled to look like it was in the shape of a heart. "How's it feel?"

The smaller boy whined, his jaw slack and eyes rolled back a bit. "Nnh...?" He tilted his head up to look at Sousuke, a lazy smile on his lips. "Feels so good, Daddy."

The older of the two shuddered at the sight, his hand reaching out to wrap around the small cock in front of him. "Ohh, baby, you're so pretty." Sousuke began stroking Ai again, faster than before, and suddenly the room was full of the younger boy's pleasured moans. "How bad do you want to cum, baby? I bet it's getting hard to handle." He chuckled.

Lost in his lust-filled stupor, Ai only moaned in response, crying out for his Daddy and bucking his hips to the best of his ability. He whimpered loudly when he suddenly felt the metal rod inside his dick move slowly upwards, and he watched it with wide eyes.

"Feel good?" Sousuke leaned in to kiss Ai's neck, sucking on the white flesh until he's left a small mark. His hand brought the rounded end of the rod back to kiss the slit of Ai's dick, before slowly pushing it back down.

Ai nodded his head, his silver hair moving around his face cutely. Half way through it being pulled back up the second time, however, Ai cried out, startling Sousuke. "Rin! Rin!" He whimpered, and without an ounce of hesitation, Sousuke stopped.

The older man had his hands brushing silky hair out of Ai's face, pressing comforting kisses to his cheeks and nose. "I'm sorry, Ai, shit... Do you want me to take it out?" He asked, voice nearly a whisper.

Ai nodded his head, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He winced as his lover very slowly removed the sounder, setting it aside before going back to embracing the smaller, tied up boy.

"God, I knew I shouldn't have asked..." Sousuke shook his head, petting Ai gently until his body stopped shaking. "All good? Want to keep going, or should we stop for tonight?" He asked, pulling back to watch Ai open his pretty blue eyes.

"No, no... I wanna keep going, Sousuke." He boy said, his bottom lip red and puffy from being bitten. "Can we just go straight to the sex, though? I gotta cum really bad." He giggled, and Sousuke smiled fondly at him.

"Y'okay, I got it, babe." Sousuke gave a gently slap to Ai's leg before trailing his hands down to the silvery haired boy's ass, squeezing it. "Daddy's gonna take these out now, love. You've been so good, holding them in for this long."

Ai smiled, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. A moan caught in his throat, and his head tipped back as a bead popped out. "Shit, Daddy..." He gasped as the second one followed quickly behind it.

"So sexy, baby. You're so good, you know? You deserve another reward." Sousuke groaned, pulling the string at the end so all the beads slowly fell out, leaving Ai's hole gaping. "That's nice, baby."

"Mmh, Daddy... I wanna feel your cum inside me, I want it really bad!" Ai pouted, a final shiver of pleasure shaking his small frame as the last bead was removed.

Sousuke set them aside and hastily reached for the lube again. "You'll get Daddy's cum, baby, don't worry." He slicked up his hard cock and immediately went to pressing it inside Ai's loosened hole. "Ooh, shit..."

Ai moaned loudly, back arching up from the headboard. "S-so big, Daddy...! Ahh..." He tugged at his restraints, body shaking in need for more. "Fuck, fuck me hard, Daddy!"

The darker haired man lifted his head up to stare into Ai's eyes, his lips pulling up into a grin. "How hard, baby? How hard do you want it?" He asked, seating himself deep inside his lover.

"As hard as you can! I want it, Daddy! I wanna cum!" Ai whined out, his voice practically a sob. "God, give it to me, Daddy!"

"Fuck..." Sousuke leaned in and took a rosy nipple into his mouth, sucking as he began moving his hips at a steady pace. He pulled his lips away from Ai's chest to press a kiss to his baby's open, awaiting mouth. Their tongues met, and Sousuke began to thrust harder, faster, as he kissed through Ai's moans.

"Mmh, Daddy! Harder, harder!" Ai broke the kiss with a whine, but was silenced by Sousuke's chasing lips. He entire body began shaking with his impending orgasm, and a sold thrust against the organ had Ai cumming over his stomach. "D-Daddy...!"

Sousuke broke away, leaning back a bit as his hips rolled slowly, working Ai through his orgasm. "Ready for another one?" He slammed his hips up, jostling Ai and lifting him up a little as his thrusts became harder and more violent.

By that point, Ai was unable to properly make sentences. The rough, repeated abuse to his ass and prostate had him moaning for his Daddy without any shame. Sousuke stopped for a few seconds after every direct hit to Ai's prostate, but continued before the boy had the chance to complain about it.

Sousuke groaned and grunted, the sound low in his chest as he fucked his Ai, his baby boy, until the younger was cumming a second time. "Shit, shit, I'm close, baby..." He ground his hips down hard, hands clasped down hard on Ai's wide hips before pulling out, thrusting in and repeating the motion slowly.

"Da-Daddy, ah, please cum! I'm good boy, can I please have it? Can I please have your cum?" Ai whimpered softly when Sousuke pressed his lips to Ai's, kissing him slowly as his pace picked up again.

Ai was stuttering when Sousuke pulled away, which only made the older man smile. "Gonna give you my cum now, baby. Drink it all up, because this is Daddy's special present to you." His hips ground up hard, rocking shallowly into Ai before he came, shooting his hot cum deep inside.

Sousuke shivered at the way Ai's jaw went slack, tongue lolling out as he reveled in the feeling of thick semen pouring inside him. The younger boy moaned in ecstasy, his abused asshole tightening slightly to milk out the rest.

"Good boy, I'm so proud of you." Sousuke reached over and untied his baby's wrists, watching as they lay limp at Ai's sides. He pulled out with a soft chuckle before untying his ankles as well, gently bringing his legs to lay on the bed. "Ai, you good?" He asked as he ran a hand over the boys shoulder.

A single tired nod from Ai, and Sousuke was pulling the small body to lay down properly, rather than against the headboard. "Mmh, my dick hurts." Ai yawned.

"I'm really, really sorry about that, Ai." Sousuke laid down beside him, arms open for the boy to curl against his well muscled chest before wrapping his arms around his lover. "I'll be more careful from now on."

Ai nuzzled his head over Sousuke's shoulder with a dreamy sigh. "It was really great, otherwise. I love when you tie me up, babe." He giggled, looking up with sleepy eyes. "I just love you, and everything you do."

Sousuke leaned in to kiss the boy, smiling happily when pulling away. "You're really cute, Ai. I love you, and I'm glad I made you feel good." He chuckled when soft lips pressed a series of kisses over his chest. "You should sleep now, though. I know how tired you get when I'm rough."

Another nod, and Ai was closing his eyes slowly, a pleased smile on his pretty lips. "Promise to make me something good for breakfast tomorrow?" He asked as a dainty finger drew lazy patterns on Sousuke's chest.

"Mhm, I promise. I'll even bring it to bed so you can rest your legs." Sousuke said, but Ai was already asleep before he finished it. He smiled warmly at his lover, listening to his now so familiar breathing, a pattern he's memorized after years of sleeping beside Ai.

Sousuke let his eyes fall shut as well, and he let himself become lost in the rhythm of Ai's breathing, and the tune of his heartbeat. In a matter of minutes, the man was sound asleep, with Ai tucked tightly in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, their safe word is Rin. I figured using a name would be a good way of getting Sousuke's attention, especially if it isn't his lol. ALSO! In case you cared to know, I will be taking down Give Me Love, bc I need a little more time to work on the plot before I continue posting it. Not many people have read it, BUT I figured I would mention it just in case.


	12. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingering in the shower is always fun in fics but not in real life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really boring one, I'm sorry.... Also because this is so boring after I haven't posted anything in a while.

"Sousuke, we shouldn't be doing this here." Ai whispered to the taller man pressing him against the shower walls inside the pool locker rooms. "What if someone walks in and sees?"

"Everyone's already went back to their rooms, so it's fine. We're the only ones here, babe." Sousuke ran his hands up and down Ai's wet legs as the water from the shower head beat down on his back. "We can fool around a bit, can't we?"

Ai pouted a bit as he locked eyes with his boyfriend. He watched the water run over Sousuke's shoulders and through his dark hair, and Ai couldn't contain the small giggle at how silly he looked with his hair stuck to his face.

"I suppose a little messing around wouldn't be too bad... But, we're not going all the way! Not in the showers, okay?" Ai pressed a finger to Sousuke's lips, smiling when the man kissed it with a smile.

"Alrighty, babe." Sousuke leaned in to kiss the boy, sighing dreamily when Ai's lips began to move against his slowly. "Just wanna finger you a little, love." He whispered, breaking the kiss for a second.

Ai breathed softly when Sousuke pulled away, but eagerly began to kiss him again once their lips reconnected. His smaller hands ran up the man's hard, muscled chest and neck and into his hair. Their mouths opened enough to prod their tongues against each other, and Ai giggled sweetly when Sousuke nipped at his lightly.

Sousuke's hands wandered over to Ai's ass, a swell of excitement settling in his stomach as he squeezed at the soft cheeks and felt the flesh molding with his fingers. He pulled them apart and snuck a finger between them to press against Ai's rosy little hole, enjoying the soft squeak of surprise he made.

Ai spread his legs a little bit when he felt the touch of Sousuke's fingers against his entrance, and once he pushed the first one inside he moaned into the kiss they'd yet to separate from. The smaller boy pushed his hips back as Sousuke's finger worked its way in to the last knuckle, thrusting it slowly in and out of him.

"Ahh, Sou... You can put in another one." Ai moaned softly and breathily, pressing himself impossibly closer to his lover. "D-do you want me to do something, too? Can I give you a handjob, or something?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Sousuke shook his head as he slowly worked a second finger inside. "I just want to make you feel good right now, baby." He ran his free hand up to rest on Ai's lower back as he moved his fingers slowly in and out, reaching in as deep as he could before grazing Ai's prostate.

Ai made a loud, surprised noise, as if he weren't expecting Sousuke to find that spot so soon. His body shivered and he whined, looking up at his boyfriend with a dark blush. "C-can you do that again?" Ai asked sweetly, pursing his plump, pink lips.

Sousuke was happy to oblige, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Ai's sensitive prostate before thrusting his fingers a few times, then going back to rubbing that spot. "You won't be much longer, yeah? You always finish quick when I finger you." He laughed lightly and kissed his silvery haired boyfriend sweetly.

"Y-yeah, it'll be soon." Ai nodded, his wet hair now sticking to his face just like Sousuke's. His long, pretty legs began to shake as his orgasm built up, his back arching as he came, spurting his cum onto the shower floor, as well as a little on Sousuke's leg. "Ahhh..." Ai's chest heaved for a few second before he caught his breath and regained enough balance to stand without his whole body against Sousuke, pushing back and smiling shyly.

"You're always really cute, you know? Sometimes I wish everyone else could hear you, but at the same time, I really like having it all to myself." Sousuke crossed his arms and grinned, loving the way he could make the younger boy blush and giggle. Sousuke then began making his way out of the showers to get dried and dressed, his little Ai tailing behind quickly.

"I like just letting you hear me, Sou. I want to keep it that way." Ai's smile was wide and toothy, and it made Sousuke's chest swell with warmth when he looked at it.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on letting anyone else hear you." Sousuke began toweling off his hair, Ai doing the same.

The two stood in a comfortable silence as they dried off, and it wasn't until Sousuke was slipping on his pants that the silence was broken by Ai saying, "Sousuke."

The taller man looked beside him to Ai, blinking at his now serious expression. "What's up, love?" He asked, pulling on his shirt last.

"Can we do it when we get back to my room?" The shorter boy asked, eyes flicking away from Sousuke's quickly.

"Absolutely." Sousuke grabbed Ai's hand with an excited grin, his eyes almost sparkling. "Wait, what about Momo?"

"He can spend the night with Rin-senpai, I think. Plus, Momo and Rin should become better friends anyway!" Ai hummed and pulled Sousuke out of the locker rooms and down the halls to their dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get back to posting these more often again, I was just stuck in a rut I think.


	13. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BET YA THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for rimming. I'm a sucker for creampies. I am an ever BIGGER sucker for rimming after a creampie

"Are you gonna put it in, or what?" Ai asked with a pout, becoming a little irritated while waiting for Sousuke to remove his fingers from his already stretched out hole. "If you keep doing that I'm gonna be too loose, dummy."

Sousuke looked up at his younger boyfriend and sighed. "Sorry, sorry. I just love fingering you, babe." He laughed and leaned in to kiss Ai, pulling out his fingers slowly.

Ai giggled and kissed Sousuke back, wrapping both arms around his neck. The silver haired boy shivered excitedly when he felt his lover's huge, thick cock press against his inner thigh. "Are you going to put it in now? God, I want it so bad, baby." The smaller boy rolled his hips to feel the heat of the man's sex on his skin once again.

"Yeah, yeah." Sousuke kissed Ai one last time before he sat up on his knees, staring down at his small, adorable boyfriend. "Why are you so cute? It isn't fair." The dark haired man smiled when Ai blushed and pouted again. "Don't make that face! I want to see you smile!"

When Sousuke began poking at Ai's sides and legs, another giggle and a smile made it's way back onto Ai's lips. "Stop that! Don't tickle me, Sou!" He kicked his feet gently against the taller man's side, and gasped when two large, strong hands pushed Ai's milky thighs apart and bent him until both knees were on either side of his head.

"Let me do one last thing, and then I'll fuck you really hard, okay, baby?" Sousuke said, but before Ai could say anything about the suddenness of his position, the older man had his tongue lapping against Ai's asshole, spread open and wet with lube.

"S-Sou! Wh-what are you...?" Ai let out a long, loud moan when he felt himself being penetrated by his lover's tongue,  being worked open even more as Sousuke licked around the rim. "Holy shit... Oh, fuck, that's really nice..."

Sousuke smirked to himself as he continued to lick and suck on, in, and around Ai's delicious asshole. He moaned low against the smaller boy's ass when a hand gripped hard into Sousuke's dark hair, pulling on it while Ai whined and moaned.

Sousuke pulled away all too soon, in Ai's opinion. The younger of the two lay on the bed, panting and whining at the loss of his lover's tongue on his most sensitive place. Ai's small cock was dripping with precum against his chest, and it took most of Sousuke's will power to not bend down and lap it all up.

"Why did you stop?" Ai asked after a moment, blushing a deep red. "It was so good, oh my god."

"Because, I wanna put my dick in you now. Isn't that what you wanted just like, a minute ago?" Sousuke laughed and lined up his cock to his boyfriend's hole, groaning as he squeezed the thick member inside slowly.

"Ohh, fuck..." Ai bit his lip and attempted to arch his back, to no avail. He moaned, head tilting back, as Sousuke's fat cock pushed in as far as it possibly could go. "Babe, holy shit... Fuck me, god, do it right now." Ai was practically begging the moment Sousuke had stopped moving.

Sousuke gave a soft bite to Ai's thigh, growling as he slowly began to thrust. He gradually picked up his pace until their hips were smacking together with a loud, slapping sound while the older man fucked his lover hard and fast.

Ai's moans got louder and louder, and he practically screamed when Sousuke slammed the head of his dick against the smaller boy's sensitive prostate, making him cum onto his chest and face.

The silver haired boy panted, whining with each savage thrust Sousuke delivered to his over stimulated body. Ai shuddered, gasping when his prostate was hit again. His small cock quickly grew hard again under the abuse that Sousuke was giving to his sensitive gland.

"T-Too much, Sousuke...!" Ai moaned and licked off some his own cum that painted his lips. "Feels too good, I'm gonna die!" He brought a hand up to tug on Sousuke's dark hair, pulling him down to kiss him hard.

Sousuke groaned into the kiss, tasting Ai's cum in his mouth while their tongues tangled and rubbed together. He nipped at the boy's lips as he pulled away to lick the rest of the cum off Ai's cheeks, the familiar taste making his cock twitch inside his boyfriend.

"Gettin' close, doll." Sousuke's back arched a bit, hips pressed hard into Ai's. "Ohh, fuck, yeah. Really close." He whispered against the boy's lips and moaned at the way Ai's tight, little hole clenched hard around the base of his enormous cock.

Ai purred happily and tugged on Sousuke's hair again. "Cum inside me, then. Empty your big, heavy balls inside my tiny hole." He grinned when Sousuke let out a long, drawn out moan. "That big monster cock of yours wants to cum so bad, baby. Give me all you got, I'll drink it all up inside me."

"You're gonna make me go crazy, Ai. Fuck, you're so sexy, I'm gonna mess you up." Sousuke pressed his lip hard against Ai's once again before his began pounding his cock almost violently hard inside of the boy's tiny hole, stretching it wide and gaping just the way Ai loves it.

"Fuck! Oh, Daddy, give it to me!" Ai whimpered with need, panting and gasping between his lover's hard kisses. "Fill me up, stuff me full with your cum and make me yours, Daddy." His blue eyes sparkled excitedly when he felt the first squirt of hot, thick cum inside his asshole.

"God, I love you. I love fucking you, I love hearing you say my name." Sousuke growled out as he kept thrusting while cum poured out of his cock. "You're so fucking beautiful, Ai, I love you." With one last thrust against his boyfriend's prostate, Sousuke pressed himself against Ai as he came hard.

"Ah-ahh, oh shit, babe! I'm cumming!" Ai moaned and whined while his hole was filled to the brim with Sousuke's hot semen, spilling out around the man's cock. Ai came again, stimulated by the hard thrust against his most sensitive place.

Their hips twitched together as the last of Sousuke's cum was emptied into Ai. He pulled out slowly and groaned when he looked down to see his lover's fucked-open asshole oozing with his own seed. Sousuke licked his lips and smirked when he made eye contact with Ai as he slowly moved down to lap up the sticky, white cum that was bubbling up from the gaping hole.

Ai shivered and whimpered as the man's skilled tongue lapped at his red, puffy asshole. When Sousuke pushed it in and began licking the inside, around the walls and drinking his own cum from Ai's asshole, the silver haired boy moaned loudly.

Sousuke lapped his tongue and sucked at the abused hole with possessive growls and breathy moans. Cum dribbled out the sides of his mouth while he drank up all of his seed that he fucked into his lover. He pulled away and looked up at Ai with dark, lust filled eyes as he moved up the boy's now-laying body, chest rising and falling with heavy pants.

"You're so sexy." Ai licked his lips and brought a hand up to play with a cum-covered nipple. "Fuck me again, fuck me even harder. I wanna be fucked so hard that I won't be able to sit down for a week, baby." He batted his pretty, blue eyes with a pout as he spoke, face flushed a deep red.

Sousuke but his lip and groaned, rubbing his hips to Ai's so the boy could feel his renewed erection. The darker haired man dipped his head down to lick up the cum from Ai's chest, his teal eyes nearly rolling back as he moaned at the delicious taste on his tongue, mixing with his own cum.

"With pleasure, doll."


	14. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (sits up out of my grave) follow me at ghoulishken.tumblr.com and talk to me about SouAi!!

"Sousuke...!"

The airy gasp that called out for the man made him lift his head up, Ai's small, hard dick sliding out from between his lips.

Sousuke licked his lips before a smile worked it's way onto his face. "What's up? Feel too good or something?" He asked, running his hand over Ai's soft, bare thigh and up to slowly pump the boy's aching member in his hand.

Ai nodded slowly and bit his lip, taking a deep breath and moaning softly. "I want you to- ah...!" He shuddered when his lover's tongue licked over the leaking head of his cock. "I wanna suck yours too...!" He whined.

The older man moved back, sitting up with a grin. "Hmm? Well, if you want to, I can't possibly deny." Sousuke chuckled and made his way to sit against the headboard of their bed, giving Ai a kiss before laying back.

Ai quickly rolled over and swung a long, beautiful leg over Sousuke's body, straddling his strong chest. He took his lover's heavy, hard cock in both hands and gave the head a lick, moaning at the delicious taste of him.

"Shit..." Sousuke kissed over Ai's upper thighs and ass, spreading this thick cheeks and pressing his lips to his twitching hole. He moaned when Ai's small, delicate hands gripped his shaft and stroked it slow and hard. "Fuck, your hands are so soft. It feels really good, baby."

Ai giggled and wiggled his ass over Sousuke, pushing back against his eager tongue. "Your cock is so huge, babe. I don't think I can fit it in my mouth this time!" He let out a soft gasp and grinned when a small pearl of precum dripped down over his fingers. "Ooh, so dirty. You're dripping even though I only have my hands on you?" He teased, flicking his tongue over the length of Sousuke's cock, taking the head between his lips and sucking.

Sousuke lapped his tongue over Ai's asshole again before kissing down to his small balls and tiny cock. He moaned loudly when Ai's lips were around the tip again, sucking it hard and lovingly. "Fuck, Ai, baby...! God, my cock's so hard for you. I wanna cum inside your cute, little mouth." He panted, licking a line over his boyfriend's dick with a groan. "Damn, it feels so good in there..."

"Mmh, I'll try my best to take it all, big boy. You've got quite the monster, you know." The silvery haired boy purred, taking the head back in his mouth and slowly bobbing his head, working it deeper into his throat.  
   
The two fell into a rhythm of sucking and thrusting into each other's mouths, Ai squeaking and whimpering around the massive cock halfway down his throat and Sousuke letting out long, low moans as he goes between Ai's cock and asshole.

Ai managed to deep throat Sousuke after a minute or so, eyes rolling back a bit as he came over his lover's tanned chest. Sousuke tossed his head back, moaning his lover's name loudly as he bucked up into the boy's mouth.

Ai pulled away, gagging from the thrusts to his full throat. "A-ahh, oh fuck...! It's so big, it tastes so good!" He whined, thrusting his hips back and pressing his soft dick between Sousuke's pecs, rutting between them as he went back to suckling on the head. "Mmh...!"

"Jesus... Oh, holy shit, Ai!" Sousuke gasped. "Shit, look at how much your asshole is twitching..." He bit his lip and dragged Ai's ass closer to his face, licking it with a groan. "So fuckin' good. I could eat your ass for every meal." He slapped Ai's cheek hard, chucking when he heard the boy squeak again.

"Yeah, baby, I love when you eat my ass... Your tongue is so hot and good, fuck...!" Ai stroked Sousuke's thick cock quickly and shivered when his hole was penetrated by the dark haired man's tongue. "Fuck, baby, oh...! Sousuke, I want you to cum in my mouth, okay?" He asked, grinning widely as he licked up the shaft.

Sousuke grunted in agreement, shoving his thumb inside Ai's hole along with his tongue as the blue eyes boy sucked his cock eagerly. "Ai, baby boy..." He panted, laying his head back as his hips gently thrust up into the boy's mouth. "Gonna cum, oh fuck..."

"Come on, baby, give it to me!" Ai moaned excitedly before taking his length back into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly until he caught the head of Sousuke's cock in his lips, moaning happily as he felt the warm, creamy cum pour into his mouth. He sucked and swallowed it all down, pulling away with a tiny string of saliva connected to his lips.

Sousuke panted hard as Ai pulled away, his eyes half lidded and glazed over and tired. "Holy shit." He mumbled out, smirking when Ai had moved around to lick his own cum off of the teal-eyed man's chest. "You always manage to amaze me. It feels better every time, love." He brough his arms up to wrap around Ai's waist, hugging him close.

"I try my best, Sou. I get a lot of practice anyway." Ai giggled and planted a soft kiss onto Sousuke's cheek. "Are you really about to fall asleep?" He asked, blinking a few times. "You've been getting tired pretty fast, y'know."

"Maybe I'm getting old." Sousuke says, grinning when Ai laughed at him. "Nahh, I think it's because it feels so good when we do stuff, and it takes a lot out of me." He said. "You're like, some magical sex fairy. Stealing my cum to make yourself stronger."

Ai laughed loudly, laying his head against his boyfriend's chest. "A sex fairy? Maybe I am." He smiles and brings a hand up to play with Sousuke hair. "I don't think I steal your cum to get stronger though. I'm still a weak little lamb." He said slowly, sighing dreamily as he watched Sousuke nod off.

"Mmh, you say that now..." Sousuke attempted to grin, but only managed a tint smirk. "But, soon, you'll have drained me off all my power, and you will finally be tall and buff." His voice was slurred a bit and quiet.

Ai couldn't help but laugh again. "You're teasing me because you know I hate how short I am." He pouted when Sousuke nodded his head. "Well, I'll have you know that I won't get any bigger any time soon." He sighed and leaned over to turn off their lamp.

"I like that you're tiny." Sousuke rolled him and Ai onto their sides, pressing his lips to the silvery haired boy's forehead. "I can pick you up, and you fit perfectly in my arms... I think you're great the way you are right now."

  
Ai blushed and smiled softly, nuzzling close to his lover. "Mmh, then I won't get super tall and buff, I promise." He said. "Now go to sleep. You're starting to get weird." He added, sighing dreamily as he, too, began drifting off. "I love you."

"I love you more." Sousuke, without wasting a single second, responded.

"Don't start this, Sou." Ai giggled as he felt a pair of lips on his. "I love you most, by the way. Good night."

The quiet, rumbling noises coming from the now-sleeping man had made Ai's lips curl up into a loving smile, the familiar sound quickly lulling him to sleep as well.


	15. Sweet and Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something much more romantic than what I usually write

December. Ai had the fondest memories of December.

The cold air, the dark skies full of fluffy gray clouds, flakes of snow gently dancing down to join the rest on the ground, creating a sparkling, white blanket.

Ai especially loved the orange glow of street lamps during the evening hours; a perfect compliment to a dim, blue sky.

December held something more important than little aesthetics to Ai, though. December was when him and Sousuke began dating. December was when him and Sousuke moved in together. December was when Sousuke proposed to Ai, and that next year, December was the month they had gotten married.

Today was their anniversary, in fact. Five years being together, five years full of the greatest memories and happiest moments Ai could ask for.

So, when Sousuke walked through the door to their home, batting off his snowy boots before setting them on the rack, peeling off his jacket and scarf to hang them up, Ai had greeted him with a smile.

"Welcome home!" Ai excitedly said, cheeks flushed and eyes nearly sparkling. "I just finished making dinner, Sousuke." He hummed.

Sousuke looked at Ai with a gentle smile, his teal eyes taking in every inch of his husband. His silver hair was growing a bit longer, past his ears. The older man couldn't help but each out to run his fingers through the silky locks, bending down to kiss his precious, perfect Ai.

"What did you make?" He asked, pulling away and allowing Ai to tug him by the hand to their kitchen. "Oh, wow." Sousuke's jaw dropped just a bit at the sight. Romantically lit candles, an open bottle of their favorite Pinot Gris, and a warm plate of saffron chicken and rice.

The two men shared yet another kiss before seating themselves, Ai slowly cutting his chicken as he smiled at Sousuke. "You know what today is?" He asks, trying to keep his smile from become an all-out grin.

"Our anniversary." Sousuke hummed before eating a forkful of rice with some delicious steamed vegetables. "Five years well spent." He chuckled and sat back for a moment to shove his hand into his pocket.

"Mmh, probably the best five years of my life. Including all that time back when we were just dating." Ai sighed dreamily at the memories before pouring some wine into his cup, taking a sip.

As soon as Ai set his glass back down, Sousuke handed him a small box, wrapped cutely with a tiny, blue ribbon over silver paper. "I picked this up on the way home." Sousuke smiled as he spoke, watching as Ai took the box and slowly began to unwrap it. "I hope you like it."

The younger man slid the box out of the wrapping without damaging the paper, as he did with most presents. Ai widened his eyes at the expensive brand name on the lid before he, too, took that off. Inside was a necklace with the most gorgeous garnet hanging from the silver chain.

"It's your birthstone." Sousuke said with a hum. "I was thinking if getting something else, but I when the jeweler at the shop showed me it, I knew I wanted you to have it." He told Ai, reaching out across the table to hold one of his hands. "Do you like it?"

Ai nodded slowly, unable to look away from the necklace. It was beautiful. The deep red reminded him slightly of Rin's eyes, but even more so it reminded him of just how much he loved his husband.

"It's gorgeous." Ai looked up at Sousuke with a grin. "I love it, it's beautiful!" He giggled and held Sousuke's hand back, squeezing it before he wrapped the chain around his neck and effortlessly clasped it on. "I wish i had gotten you something this nice..." He sighed.

Sousuke stared at how the gem rested on Ai's collar bone, shining gently from the candle light. "You know I don't really like gifts, though. As long as I have you, that's all I need." He smiled and returned to eating his food.

Ai blushed and continued to eat as well. The two sat mostly in a comfortable silence, sipping at their wine and occasionally bringing up how the day was and what happened at work.

Ai stood as soon as he finished eating, taking his plate to the sink and washing it off before he poured himself another glass of wine. "Sousuke." He cocked out his hip and walked over to his husband, running an arm over his shoulders. "Meet me in the bedroom in five minutes." He winked, before walking away with glass in hand.

Sousuke stared, dumbfounded, for a moment before he also finished his food and downed two more glasses of wine with ease. He followed Ai's earlier actions of washing off his plate and pouring himself some more wine. He took a deep breath and tried to still his heartbeat before he made his way to the bedroom.

The brunette waited outside the door, keeping an eye on his phone's clock before stepping inside. Sousuke suddenly felt a little winded when he laid his eyes on his lover, splayed out on their shared bed.

Ai looked as if he could be a doll. His long, gorgeous legs were encased in white stockings, stopping at his upper thighs and squeezing the skin so nicely. Then came the garter belt, white and lacy and holding Ai's wide hips so daintily.

It was the same thing Ai had wore on their wedding night, Sousuke realized. The man stalked forward as he zipped at the wine before setting it beside Ai's on the nightstand so that he could undress.

"It's been a long time since I saw you in that." Sousuke smirked, stripping himself of his shirt and pants. "Is this my anniversary gift?"

"Mmhm." Ai nodded and lifted up his legs, almost teasing Sousuke to touch them. "I must have gained some weight. It doesn't fit as well as it used to." He hums.

"You still look drop dead gorgeous to me." Sousuke purred as he slowly pulled down his boxers, grinning when Ai's attention was immediately drawn to his slowly hardening cock. "In fact, I think it looks even better now."

"Hmm, you think so?" Ai sat up slowly and reached out a hand to close it around Sousuke's dick. "I was worried you wouldn't like it. I'm glad you do, though." He smiled up at the man while stroking his shaft slowly, then leaned down to give the head a kiss, as well as a gentle suck.

The two fell silent again. Sousuke tangles his hands into Ai's hair as the younger man bobbed his head on Sousuke's cock, sucking and making the cutest noises. Once his husband pulled away, Sousuke practically pounced on him.

Sousuke pushed Ai on his back, settling between his legs as he brought the silvery haired man into a deep kiss. It was slow and sweet, open mouthed and tongues pressing together. Ai moaned into the kiss when their hips pressed together, rocking and grinding gently.

Their hands roamed each others bodies, Ai grabbing and squeezing Sousuke's perfectly sculpted muscles, and Sousuke groping at Ai's hips and ass, both so wide and large in his big hands.

It was sweet and slow, memorizing their bodies over again and again as if they would forget what made the other moan or feel best. They kisses, deep and passionate, stopping only to drink from their wine glasses.

It didn't take too much longer for Sousuke to grab the lube, pressing his fingers into Ai and working him open while Ai stroked Sousuke's lubed up cock. They panted and moaned, keeping eye contact with each other even when Ai's hands were pinned above his head and Sousuke was easing his thick cock inside.

Ai squeezed around the fat shaft, loving the way Sousuke rolls his eyes back and drops his jaw open. As he pushed in, Sousuke expertly grazed Ai's prostate, having memorized it's position years ago.

Sousuke bottomed out and the two shared yet another romantic kiss. Their lips were warm and wet, tasting like wine and each other. Their hips slowly moved together in perfect synch, moaning each others names softly as they never broke eye contact.

It didn't take long for either of them to reach their climax, both bodies shaking in orgasm as they kept making love to each other without stopping. They moaned breathless "I love you"s until the end of their second orgasms, where they held each other close and kissed lovingly.

Sousuke pulled out, Ai stripped himself of his lingerie, and the two lay in bed, tightly wrapped in the others arms.

It was quiet, but they didn't need words. After five years of dating and five years of being married, they knew nothing more than being close was needed to understand each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? Go to ghoulishken.tumblr.com and send me an ask, or leave a comment here! Open for taking requests and prompts on tumblr, as well!


	16. Public Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, I haven't updated this in a while. Here you go, though! Sorry it's so short lol

"Sousuke, we can't do it here...!" Ai whined, feeling Sousuke's fingers sliding into his asshole. "This is a family restaurant!"

"We're in the bathroom, baby. No one's gonna know unless you keep making noise." Sousuke chuckled, pushing a third finger into Ai, dipping all three in until the last knuckle.

"Still...!" Ai whimpered, pushing his hips back. "God, just put it in and get it over with." He pouted.

"Well, I guess I just can't refuse my cute little boy, now can I?" Sousuke grinned wolfishly and removed his fingers roughly before easily replacing them with his fat, hard cock. "Oh, does my baby like when he's fucked by Daddy's cock? Do you like being fucked like a dirty slut in a bathroom stall?"

Ai shivered, biting his lip to hold back an excited grin. He moaned softly when the first thrust jostled his body forward, and he nodded vigorously. "God, yes...! I'm such a dirty baby boy. I wanna feel my Daddy's cock in me all the time, I can't even wait until we get home!"

"Oh yeah, such a bad boy. Daddy's gonna have to spank you later for being so dirty." Sousuke barked a laugh and pummeled his cock in deeper, groaning out at the sound of his baby's whines and mewls.

"Come on, Daddy, fuck me harder." Ai gritted his teeth and arched his back, spreading his legs a bit to feel Sousuke as he began to pound him roughly. "Fuck, fuck...! I'm cumming!" He whined, shooting his load into the toilet in front of him.

"So good, you didn't even make a mess." Sousuke grinned as he kept up his rough pace. Gripping Ai's hips hard enough to bruise, he stuttered, and tossed his head back as he came, filling up Ai so full of cum. "God, yeah... Good boy, you made Daddy cum."

Both moaned as Sousuke pulled out, and the older man kneeled down to lap up his cum that began to pour out of Ai's asshole. "Daddy, fuck me again when we get home." Ai panted, unable to hold back his grin.

"Of course, baby." The brunette grinned and stood once most of the cum had been licked up. Sousuke pulled his pants back up and helped Ai steady himself before they made their way out. "But, we shouldn't keep Rin waiting any longer." He chuckled.

Ai nodded,his face growing red as he washed his hands. Something inside him hoped that Rin would have walked in and heard him and Sousuke, bit another part of him was happy he didn't.

They walked back out, though, and sat down at the table with Rin like they hadn't just fucked each other in a bathroom stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me asks about SouAi on ghoulishken.tumblr.com or leave a comment if you want!


End file.
